The Road to Happily Ever After
by MrsRachaelM
Summary: Bella finally gets Jacob, the man of her dreams. When she also gets the job of her dreams as Edward Cullen's assistant her world turns upside down. Will the man of her dreams change and will she get her Happily Ever After?
1. Chapter 1 At First Sight

**Welcome and I hope you enjoy my story and continue to take this journey with me. **

**As we all know none of this belongs to me, but man did she give us some amazing characters to work with. **

**Thank you so much to shpwhitney for helping me make this story what it is. Also, thank you jakejunkie for helping all my sentences flow and make sense. **

BPOV

I can't believe I have been in Seattle for two years today, where did all that time go? Two years ago I hugged my dad Charlie good-bye as my best friend Alice and I drove off to start our adult lives in Seattle.

When I moved in with Charlie, little did I know just how much change was coming my way. After living with my mom my entire life, I needed a break from constantly taking care of her and her broken heart. I decided the summer between my sophomore and junior year to move to Forks, Washington and live with my dad.

You know how people say opposites attract. Well that is definitely me and Alice. I am quiet and shy, where Alice is outgoing, and far from quiet. I am a cup is half empty kind of girl and she is more the cup is half full. She is optimistic and I am not so easily convinced. She is a five foot nothing, one hundred and five pounds, soaking wet ball of fun and I am 5'5, one hundred twenty pounds and more of a hermit crab than a ball of fun. Her short spikey hair, dark brown eyes, and absolutely flawless pale skin along with her grace make her look like a pixie scampering around. I on the other hand have long wavy brown hair and blue eyes, but when I move I'd be more likely to be compared to a clumsy elephant than a pixy.

A couple months before Alice and I graduated from Forks High School, we decided we wanted to move to Seattle and get an apartment together. We were so excited to move and find a place of our own. Alice had found us the most amazing two bedroom loft in the U District, which was a very young area of Seattle. The building was a renovated warehouse with exposed brick, dark wood beams, bright colors and sharp lines. We were on the top floor and had the most amazing view of all the shops in the area. It was perfect for us and just a few minutes from downtown.

Just two days after moving to Seattle Alice and I went to a book store. I loved reading and wanted to get a new book since I had read all of mine several times. Alice was more of a fashion magazine type of girl but she went with me anyway since I agreed to go shopping with her afterwards. I was absolutely dreading it, so I lingered in the book store as long as possible. As luck would have it, Alice would be forever grateful to me for dragging her along. At the book store that day, Alice met Jasper Cullen. Jasper was six feet tall, jaw length blonde hair, light brown eyes and the complete embodiment of a southern gentleman. Alice was utterly in love at first sight.

"Bella, come here. I want you to meet someone." Alice was always meeting new people, so I wasn't shocked she had met someone in the bookstore. I didn't know why she was so excited but, she practically dragged me behind her.

"Okay, Okay Alice! I'm coming! Why are you in such a hurry?"

"Bella, I would like you to meet Jasper Cullen"

"Hi Bella, it's nice to meet you." Jasper said while leaning over to shake my hand.

"Hi Jasper, it's nice to meet you as well." I could see why Alice was so excited to introduce me because he was just her type. I could see in her eyes she was enamored by him. She tends to get what she wants so I had no doubt they would be dating soon.

"Bella, I was telling Jasper that we just moved to town and we were looking for jobs. Guess what? He owns a coffee shop called Cool Beans and offered us a job. Isn't that great, Bella?" How is it, I bring Alice to a bookstore and not only does she meet her dream man, but gets us a job as well? She amazes me.

We started at Cool Beans, a very eclectic, comfy coffee shop in the middle of the U District just one week after meeting Jasper. Needless to say, they are still going strong. They are absolutely in love and the cutest couple I've ever seen. I was happily envious of her new relationship. I'd been on several dates since moving here but nothing had come of them. The last relationship I had was with Mike Newton in high school, but that ended when I decided to move to Seattle and he moved to New York to go to school. I loved him and we were happy but we had different ideas for our future. He wanted to start our lives together right away by moving to New York with him but I wanted to figure out who I was and what I was going to do.

After living in Seattle for two year, I'd finally decided I wanted to work in web design but I needed to start taking classes. I begun saving up as much money as I could to pay for school by working at Cool Beans.

Alice came from a very well off family. Her parents offered to pay our rent, so that helped me save money quicker. I should be able to begin classes in about six months. I loved working at the coffee shop, knowing I was that much closer to reaching my goal.

I had only been at Cool Beans for a couple weeks, and I enjoyed working for Jasper and with my best friend. However, working here was, well, for a lack of a better word – dull. That was until Jacob Black walked into the shop, looking for a job.

Jacob was over six feet tall, very tan and very fit. He had short spikey black hair and brown eyes you could get lost in. Oh and the most delicious looking lips I'd ever seen. I remember that day like it was yesterday.

"Hi, I was wondering if you guys were looking for any help?" he said while his eyes searched the shop and finally landed on me. I almost didn't answer him, because I couldn't believe he was talking to me. It wasn't like anyone else was at the counter to help him, but he was talking to _me_. All I could do was stare with my mouth half open and I could feel my cheeks flush to their oh so common shade of pink.

"Um…Yea, I'm not sure, maybe. Give me just a second, and I will check with the owner, Jasper. I'll be right back." _Way to be smooth, Bella._

I found Jasper sitting in his office having lunch with Alice. I'm sure my cheeks were pink and I was panting so I wasn't surprised when they looked at me concerned.

"Bella are you ok?" Jasper asked, jumping up to come make sure I was fine.

"Yea I'm ok. There is just this incredibly good-looking guy at the counter asking if we have any openings. Please say yes." Holy crap, I'd turned into a goofy schoolgirl. I know Jasper is Alice's boyfriend and is at the apartment all the time, but my inadvertent confession was turning my cheeks redder by the moment.

"Really, that's why you look like you are about to throw up, because a good looking guy asked if we were hiring?" Jasper asked, laughing.

"Baby, don't be mean to her. You know how flustered she gets in the presence of a good-looking guy. I wonder why she doesn't have any problems being around you." Alice's lip curved up into a one-sided smirk while glancing up at Jasper through her perfectly long lashes. I could always count on Alice to jump to my aid.

"I don't know. Why is that, Bella, aren't I good looking?" he said, questioning me with his eyes. Is he kidding me? I'm so not going to answer that question. He was just trying to make me a blush again.

"I'm not answering that question. So are you hiring? You know, we really could use some more help. Not to mention, he's absolutely beautiful, so maybe he will help bring in some more customers."

"That's a horrible argument." Jasper said through a smile "Have him fill out an application and I will look at it. As long as he can spell his name right I'll call him in a couple days and hire him. Will that work for you, sweetheart?"

"That is perfect, Jasper! Thank you!" I gave him a huge hug and took an application out to the beautiful stranger.

"Here is an application. If you will fill it out … I will give it to the owner. If he's interested, he will give you a call."

"Okay, great. Thanks! I didn't catch your name."

"I'm Bella."

"Okay. Well, thank you, Bella."

It wasn't until he left and I glanced at his application that I knew his name was Jacob Black. Black, like the color of his hair that I just wanted to grab and…oh good lord, get yourself together Bella!

**Well, they have seen each other for the first time, and Bella lost her mind a little.**

**Have you ever acted out of character when seeing a hot guy or girl?**

**A little love is always appreciated, it keeps me motivated.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Day That Started it All

**Oh how I wish I could take the credit but we all know who it belongs to.**

**Thank you so much to my pre-reader shpwhitney and my betas jakejunkie and ajr818. **

**I want to say a big thank you to TheUnderStudy, RFM86 and My-R Cullen for your lovely reviews.**

**BPOV**

Jasper kept his promise. Two days after Jacob Black turned in his application, Jasper called and offered him the job. I never put too much emphasis on the way I looked, but on the morning I knew Jacob was starting I got up early, did my hair and put on a little makeup. Usually, I left my hair down and I rarely wore any makeup.

When I got to work, Jasper informed me that I would be training Jacob, since it was my pleading that got him hired. Jasper was trying to kill me, I just knew it. I could hardly get thru a day without spilling something or knocking something over. Now, he wanted me to train him? This was going to be a disaster. I could barely talk to him when he first came in and now I was going to have to be in close proximity with him all day. Great, I was screwed.

Cool Beans opened at six in the morning, but Jasper had Jacob arrive after the morning rush ended. Around nine o'clock, he came strolling in and I watched every movement of his body as he strode through the café. He was beautiful. I'd forgotten how beautiful he actually was. My gaze lingered and I could feel the flush warming my cheeks.

"Hey, Bella"

"Hi, Jacob right?" Even though he hadn't told me his name directly, I essentially had it imprinted in my brain after studying his application like a creeper.

"Yea, I'm starting today. Do I need to talk to Jasper?"

"Nope, you're stuck with me today. I'll just have you watch and I'll show you how to do things as we go along, ok? If you have any questions, just let me know."

"Ok."

The rest of the day was an absolute disaster, just as I knew it would be. It started by me dropping a drink and spilling it all over Jacob. I felt so bad, even though he said it was ok, I knew he wasn't happy about walking around in wet clothes. Less than hour later, I smashed his hand in the pantry case. Then right before lunch, I smacked him right in the head with the blender when I turned to pour a drink.

"Oh my god Jacob, I'm so sorry. We still have about twenty minutes before lunch, but go ahead and leave so you can change and rest. Don't worry about being late getting back. I'll let Jasper know what I did."

"Ok, bye." This time he didn't even try to hide the fact he was mad. As he grabbed his stuff, I heard him mumble under his breathe but I couldn't make it out. I bet he doesn't even come back.

On my way to lunch, I went to tell Jasper what had happened, that Jacob went to change and I wouldn't be surprised if he called and quit.

"Way to scare off the new guy," he joked.

I felt the tears starting to form in my eyes; I was so humiliated from this morning.

"Bella, its ok. Don't worry about it. You're only human and accidents happen. They do happen_ more_ to you then anyone I've ever met, but still, they were just accidents."

"Thanks Jasper. Maybe, you should have Alice or Angela train him the rest of the day. He does seem to catch on quickly and I'd hate for him to quit."

"You can handle it, Bella. I know you're just nervous. What is it, they always say? Just picture him in his underwear and that will help."

Surely he isn't serious; picturing Jacob in his underwear would be the last thing that would help, that would be even worse. "Thanks for the advice, but that's not going to help at all. Please, just let one of the other girls train him. I'll do anything. I'll even work the next Saturday shift you are in Florida."

I was serious. Every three months, Jasper goes to his parents place in Florida. He's always asking me to work the long Saturday shift, which is a double, but I always say no. I'd have to be here at 8:30 and work until 12:30 am. Other than me, Alice and now Jacob, he only has two other employees: Angela, whom is sweet and Jessica who is a royal pain in my butt. Angela and Jessica always worked the long shift, but Jessica keeps threatening to quit if he makes her work another one. However, he keeps having her work, and she never quits.

"Ok Bella, I'll have Angela take him the rest of the day, but when I ask you to work a long Saturday, you have to do it, with no whining. Can you go find Angela for me and I will let her know?"

"That's fine, Jasper. Thank you."

I went and found Angela and told her Jasper wanted to talk to her. She was more than happy to train Jacob. She thought he was hot too and didn't have a problem talking to him.

Jacob actually came back on time from lunch. I thought about hiding but decided to tell him Angela was going to train him the rest of the day.

"Jacob, I just wanted to tell you that Angela will be training you the rest of the day."

"Ok, sounds good. I'd rather keep all my limbs in-tact."

"Yea, sorry about this morning. I hope this afternoon is better for you. This is a really fun place to work." That was a lie, but I didn't want him to leave.

The rest of the day went without incident for Jacob anyway. I was still fumbling everything, damn that man made me nervous; if I was going to work with him I needed to get a handle on things. However, this was the only time in the past two years that Jake and I had worked for more than two hours together. Jasper knew it was safer for the entire shop if we didn't work shifts together, just a few overlapping hours.

"How was your day, Bella?" Alice asked as soon as I walked into the apartment after work. I'm sure I looked exhausted and defeated.

"Alice, it was horrible! I asked Jasper to have Angela train him after lunch, because I didn't want to cause him anymore harm."

"What happened?" She said, scrunching her eyebrows.

I was getting ready to tell Alice all the horrible details when there was a knock at the door, and I knew it was going to be Jasper. When I opened the door, sure enough, it was and he had a smirk on his face.

"Glad to see you made it home alive. It would've been so sad if you weren't able to come to work and provide us with ongoing entertainment."

"Shut up, Jasper." I hit him on the arm and walked away.

"Hi baby, how was your day?" Alice said, jumping up to give him a big hug and kiss.

"It was quite entertaining; didn't Bella tell you the trail of destruction she left behind?"

For the rest of the evening, they made fun of me, and the fact that I couldn't function around Jacob. They bet he would not last long because I would injure him beyond recognition with hot coffee.

**Oh my goodness, poor Bella she had a rough shift. Have you ever worked with someone you had a huge crush on and always messed up around them?**

**As always a little love is always appreciated, it definitely keeps me motivated. **


	3. Chapter 3 Getting to Know You

**Oh how I wish I could take the credit but we all know who it belongs to.**

**Thank you so much to my pre-readers shpwhitney and MissWinkles and my betas jakejunkie and ajr818. Without them this story would not be near as good. **

**I also want to say Thank You to my amazing reviewers RFM68, bitemehard30, Kim Rathbone and TheUnderStudy, you guys keep me motivated.**

**BPOV**

The day was going to be a rough one. In the last two years, Jasper had only asked me a couple of times to stay true to my promise and work the long Saturday while he was in Florida for the week. He was taking Alice with him this time, and asked me to work because Angela, Jessica, and Ben had already made plans to go camping with their friend, Eric. Well, that only left two people to work the long Saturday: me and Jacob.

Jasper had explained that he never would have asked me to work, and would have insisted one of the others cover my shift, if I hadn't wanted to work with Jacob. Things weren't any better than the first day he worked. If anything, it was worse because everyone, including Jacob, knew he made me a nervous mess. If we were scheduled to work together, it was just a couple of hours when our shifts overlapped. Jasper did like to see me squirm, but he knew it wasn't good for business if I dropped things and spilled drinks on customers.

Running fifteen minutes late, I got to work at a quarter to nine, relieved to see Jacob was there and had things ready to open in time at nine. Jasper used to open at the same time every day, but since we were in a younger neighborhood and didn't see a lot of customers until later on the weekends, Jasper changed the open time to nine on Saturdays and Sundays.

As I walked in, I was welcomed by Jacob's big, breathtaking smile. I kept telling myself today would be different, but nope, I just froze when I saw him. What was it about him that made me forget how to function when he was around?

"Bella?"

"Bella?"

"Bella, are you going to come inside or just stand there with the door open?"

Oh crap, he was talking to me and I couldn't make my mouth move let alone make any sound come out. I just stood there, staring into space, looking like a complete idiot. _Quick Bella, say something, anything!_

"Oh. Err...yeah, I'm sorry, what did you say?" I was completely embarrassed and I couldn't keep my cheeks from turning pink.

"I was just asking if you were going to come inside or just stand in the doorway with the door open. You look funny, are you okay?"

I looked funny? He thought I looked funny. "I'm fine. I was just thinking about something and got caught up for a second, sorry."

"Really? Well, what could you be thinking about that has you in a coma for a couple minutes?"

Why was it I couldn't form a coherent sentence when he said one word to me?

"Nothing important, sorry. So, do you need my help with anything?" _Way to start the morning off, Bells._ I'd barely walked in the store and I'd blushed and made myself look like a fool.

"I've got everything done except for stocking the pastry case. Do you mind doing that for me and I'll make us something to drink?"

"Yeah, that would be great. Can you make me a medium vanilla latte? Thanks, Jacob."

"No problem. It looks like it's getting pretty cloudy out, is it getting colder?"

I was shocked he was actually trying to have a conversation with me; although I guess he really didn't have a choice since everyone else was gone today.

"Yeah, I didn't really notice walking here, but now that you mention it, it is pretty chilly out."

"You walked here? I do know it's too cold to be walking very far," Jake said, sounding almost concerned.

"It wasn't too bad, but I'm sure tonight it will be a lot cooler. I only live two blocks from here so even if it is cold, it's okay."

"Well, I live a little further and have to drive. So if you want a ride when it's time to leave, I'll give you one. I think we are supposed to get a little snow today too."

He just asked me to ride in a car-in his car-with him.

"I don't know, you might change your mind after I've spilled the millionth drink on you. I promise I'll try my hardest not to though." I noticed him laugh a little. I don't think he believed me.

"I'll just stay out of your way. That might work the best," Jacob said with a little smirk on his face. I could tell he was just kidding, which was a side of him I never really saw, and I had to say, I liked it.

We didn't see our first customer until almost nine-thirty, and when that door opened I felt how cold it had gotten outside. I was going to have to take Jacob up on his offer to give me a ride home. I thought I could handle that.

**JPOV**

I was so excited to get to work today. I had an entire shift with Bella, and I was hoping she wouldn't avoid me like the plague. It seemed like every time we worked together she was either hiding in Jasper's office, making sure she was on the other side of the store, or worse, would just walk away when I got near her. It made it impossible to talk to her.

I had to be to work at eight-thirty, so I jumped in the shower and got ready. I was in so much of a hurry I got there fifteen minutes early. It was a good thing Jasper trusted all of us with keys, it meant whoever got there first could get in. Bella wasn't there yet, so I thought I would go ahead and get the store ready to open so she didn't have to do anything.

It was a quarter to nine when I heard the door to the shop open, and there she was, my beautiful Bella. Well, she wasn't mine, but I still liked the sound of _my Bella_. She looked amazing as usual, with her pale skin, long chocolate hair, and those eyes that I could get lost in. When she walked in I gave her a big smile and, just as I feared, she just froze.

"Bella?" I said her name to make sure she was okay, but she just stood there staring.

After saying her name a couple more times- still nothing. What was up with this girl?

I decided I would try one more time, and if I still hadn't gotten a reaction, then I would give up. She was one of the most confusing girls I had ever met in my life.

"Bella, are you going to come inside or just stand there with the door open?" Finally, it was like she snapped out of it, because she blinked a couple of times and looked at me.

"Oh. Err…yeah I'm sorry, what did you say?" Oh, thank goodness she was fine, but acting as distant as ever.

"I was just asking if you were going to come inside or just stand in the door with the door open. You look funny, are you okay?" Shit, did I just tell her she looked funny? Well crap, if I wanted to make her feel comfortable enough not to run from me this was not helping.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking about something and got caught up for a second, sorry." She almost seemed sad that I said she looked funny. I didn't mean to make her feel bad. Maybe I should have said something, or apologized.

"Really? Well, what could you be thinking about that would have you in a coma for a couple of minutes?" _Say me, please say me._ Nothing would have made me happier than to know that Bella wanted me as much as I wanted her.

"Nothing important, sorry. Do you need me to help with anything?"

"I've got everything done except for stocking the pastry case. Would you mind doing that, and I'll make us something to drink?"

"Yeah, that would be great. Can you make me a medium vanilla latte? Thanks, Jacob." Was it bad that I was excited at the fact she likes the same coffee as I do? Also, the sound of my name coming from her lips was amazingly sexy. I wondered why she called me Jacob when everyone else here called me Jake. I did like that she called me something different, it was like our own little thing; however, she didn't know anything about it.

"No problem. Looks like it's getting pretty cloudy out, is it getting colder?" Maybe I would talk to her a little to help her relax and enjoy the day.

"Yeah, I didn't really notice walking here, but now that you mention it, it is pretty chilly out." _What, she walked? Why did she walk? It's too cold out._

"You walked here? I do know it's too cold to be walking very far."

"It wasn't too bad, but I'm sure tonight it will be a lot cooler. I only live two blocks from here, so even if it is cold, it's okay." No, it was not ok for her to walk home, even if she did just live a couple blocks from the shop. I'd take her home; even if she refused. I was taking her home. I was not letting her walk home at night and in the cold. Although, I guess if she refused I couldn't force her.

"Well, I live a little further and have to drive, so if you want a ride home I'll give you one. I think we were supposed to get a little snow today too."

"I don't know, you might change your mind after I've spilled the millionth drink on you. I promise I'll try my hardest not to though." She could spill drinks on me all day long if that meant she would still be there with me.

"I'll just stay out of your way. That might work the best."

Hopefully she took it as a joke, and didn't think that I wanted her to stay away from me all day, because that was definitely not what I wanted.

Around nine-thirty, our first customer walked in, and the air that came in was so cold it gave me goose bumps. When I looked over at Bella, I could see she got them too. What I wouldn't have done to wrap my arms around her to warm her up.

As Bella was helping the customer, I couldn't help but stand there and just stare at her admiring her beauty. The way she interacted with the customers was amazing. She was so sweet, playful and funny; I wished she would be comfortable enough to be like that with me. I had a feeling we were a long way from that, but hey, who knew what the day could bring.

**BPOV**

It was almost noon and we had only seen a handful of customers. It was so slow and just I assumed it was because of the cold and snow. We didn't get much snow here in Seattle; I mean it snowed, but nothing that would cause us to be that slow. I wondered if anything was being said on the news about the storm. I guess I should've watched it in the morning, but I had been running late and didn't want to make Jacob do all of the set up.

The last couple hours we had said a few things to each other, but not much. I had really hoped it would be different since we were the only two there, but he was avoiding me as usual. Maybe if I started talking he would talk back? I guess I could try. What was the worst that could happen - he didn't talk back?

"So, Jacob, are you from Seattle?" That was a good opening question for a friendly conversation.

"Yes, I moved here from Forks when I was four or five." _He's from Forks? No way!_

"You're from Forks? I'm from Forks! Well kind of, my dad is the police chief there, and I moved back to live with him my junior year. I moved here after I graduated from Forks High."

"Your dad is Chief Swan, Charlie Swan? My dad Billy and him are really good friends. How have we never met?"

"You're Billy's son?" My dad always told me about Billy's son Jake. He said we used to play together when we were really young, but that he moved away and was gone by the time I had moved back. Dad loved Jake and always wanted us to meet when I moved back, but I was so wrapped up in Mike I didn't have any interest. I had met Billy though several times both at my house, and at La Push.

"Yeah, you know my dad? When did you meet him?"

"He used to come over and watch games with my dad when I first moved back to Forks. I would go to La Push with my dad, and Billy was there several times when I went."

"La Push, so you've been there? Do you know any of the guys? My two best friends are Seth Clearwater and Paul Lahote. I go back to La Push all the time to see them, and of course the other guys there."

Okay, now it was just getting scary. He knew the guys and we had never met; it just didn't make any sense!.

"Yeah, when I first moved back, me and my dad used to go all the time. He introduced me to all the guys hoping I would make some friends there. I think he wanted me to date one of them, because he liked all of them so much, but I never saw them like that. Seth and Paul, huh, those are two very different guys. Seth is a sweetheart; he's like a little brother. Paul on the other hand, drives me crazy. We are always fighting, he's so bull headed." Now, had I met Jacob while I was there, I wouldn't have had any problems dating _him_.

We sat there for a few minutes, trying to take in the fact we had both hung out with a lot of the same people from Forks, but had never met.

"I have a question: my dad used to always refer to you as Jake, but when you applied here you put Jacob on your application. So which do you go by, or prefer being called?"

"You can call me Jake. I actually preferred that. I just put Jacob on all my applications because it sounded more grown up. So you looked at my application, huh?" _He heard that, did he?_

"Okay, Jake. Yes, I'll admit I looked at your application. I wanted to know what your name was." That just opened up a whole line of questioning I didn't want any part of.

"You wanted to know what my name was? And why is that, Bella?"

I knew he wouldn't let that slide. What was I supposed to say, _"I was just wondering because as soon as you walked into Cool Beans, I wanted to rip your clothes off and have my way with you, and I thought I should at least know your name?" _That wasn't going to work.

"I don't know, I found you...ahh!" Right as I was about to tell him I thought he was attractive, I slipped on a wet spot on the floor and fell hard. It was so embarrassing.

"Bella, oh my god, are you okay?" I couldn't even answer. All I could concentrate on was that he was right there, looking into my eyes. I didn't want to say anything. I just wanted to kiss his delectable lips.

"Are you okay, Bella? Say something! You fell so hard, are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm okay." It was the first time Jake had ever been this close to me. I always thought he was good looking, but up close, he was beautiful. "Wow, Jake, you know what? You are sort of beautiful."

What was wrong with me? Why was I telling him this?

"You think so, huh? Let's get you up. Hold onto my arm, and I'll take you over to a chair to sit down."

Jake walked me over to the nice chaise lounge in the corner of the shop so I could lean back a little and rest. I felt so stupid; I guess this was the universe's way of stopping me from telling him I thought he was good looking because I was bound to get hurt.

"Thanks, Jake. Do you think you could get me something to drink, maybe some water?"

"Yeah, no problem. I'll be right back. Try not to fall off the chair while I'm gone," he said, chuckling as he walked back over behind the counter to get me some water.

He started walking back over to me, and suddenly froze in the middle of the shop, looking out the front window.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh sorry, nothing, but look outside. When did that happen?"

_What in the world was he talking about?_

When I turned around and looked outside, I saw what he was talking about. It was snowing hard outside, there was at least a foot of snow on the ground. I had looked outside only an hour ago and it was just barely snowing. How did all this snow fall in such a short amount of time? I guess that explained the lack of customers in the last hour or so.

"Holy cow, what should we do? I highly doubt were going to have any more customers, but it looks like the door is blocked by snow."

Jake walked over to the door and it was frozen shut, so he walked to the back to see if the back door was frozen shut too. Sure enough, it was.

"Maybe we should call Jasper; not that he can do much from Florida. We might be stuck here all night," Jake said, with a smile on his face. How could he be happy about that?

Maybe I was dreaming, and it wasn't real. I did hit my head, so maybe I wasn't even awake. There was no way it could be real. Was I about to be snowed in Cool Beans all night with Jacob Black?

**Yay, they had a conversation and she didn't injure him, but now they are trapped in Cool Beans together…What on earth could possibly happen?**

**A little love is always appreciated…**


	4. Chapter 4 Snowed In

**JPOV**

Bella immediately called Jasper to let him know we were apparently stuck in the coffee shop overnight. Some people might have hated being stuck at work for who knows how long, but I was ecstatic. I would be spending all night with Bella, the girl of my dreams.

"Jasper said to make ourselves as comfortable as we could. There's plenty to drink and eat in the shop, so we should be fine. He also said he left his laptop in his office, so we could use that to get weather updates, and we should make ourselves at home."

"Okay good, at least we got stuck in here rather than a book store. How boring would that be?" I said jokingly, trying to bring her out of her shell. Bella just rolled her eyes, but gave me a little smirk, so I knew she understood I was kidding.

"I know, boring," she said with a little smile. "At least we have food and drinks. Jasper also keeps some movies in his office, so maybe we can watch a movie later. We better pace ourselves, though, because it's going to be a long night." She thought it was going to be a long night; it couldn't be long enough for me. This was all my dreams come true being snowed in with Bella.

"Yep, a long night. And just my luck I'm stuck in here with you, the one person that avoids me like the plague."

"I don't avoid you like the plague. I'm just not very sociable, so I just come in and do my work."

"No, it's more than that. If I get near, you walk away. I'm always nice to you, did I do something wrong?"

"No, you didn't do anything wrong." She's full of crap. She _does_ ignore me.

"That's crap, Bella. I see you talking to everyone else here, including the customers. If it's something about me, okay, that's fine. But please don't lie to me." This girl frustrates the ever living fuck out of me.

Starving, I got up to grab something to eat since I hadn't eaten since breakfast. Bella just got up and went and sat in one of the oversized lounge-type chairs and started reading a magazine. I thought it was going to be a good night, but as usual, it was turning out like every other shift with Bella: awkward.

**BPOV**

Crap, crap, crap. The day had been going so well, and then I had to shut down again and ruin everything. Why couldn't I just tell him, _"Jake, you make me nervous. Every time I'm around you I drop or spill something. That's why I avoid you like the plague."_ I didn't even think he noticed me, let alone realized I was avoiding him.

I guess the only thing I could do was just take a nap. I lay there for a couple of minutes thinking about what Jake just told me and wondering if I should just tell him how I feel before I finally fell asleep.

The next thing I knew I felt the most incredibly warm hand on my cheek, and as I slowly opened my eyes, I noticed Jake standing over me, looking down at me with an intense look in his eyes. I rubbed my eyes a couple of times to make sure he was really there, and he was.

"Jake, what's wrong?" He looked so serious, I hoped everything was ok. Shit. I bet I said something when I was sleeping.

"Nothing's wrong, Bella. You're so beautiful when you sleep, did you know that?"

"I'm beautiful when I sleep? Maybe I should sleep more."

"That came out wrong. I think you are beautiful all the time, but you looked so peaceful. You normally look so nervous and on edge when I see you."

"I know, and I'm sorry about earlier, Jake. The reason I avoid you is because you make me so nervous. I've had such a crush on you since the day you applied." I could feel the twisting in my stomach as I was debating telling him anymore.

"If I tell you something, you promise not to be mad?"

"Sure, as long as it's not too bad," he said this with the slightest smile on his face.

"Before I brought you the application, I begged Jasper to hire you. He said as long as you spelled your name right he would. It's so embarrassing, but I thought you were so good looking. I thought it would make work more fun. I didn't know I'd turn into a pile of mush every time you looked in my direction." If I was ever going to be honest with him, I guess being snowed in together would be the time.

"That's ok. I don't care how I got the job, because I get to see you almost every day." I couldn't believe what I was hearing, just a few hours before we were fighting and then we were pouring our hearts out to each other.

"Why haven't you said anything to me before? This whole time I never even knew you thought I existed."

"Are you kidding? Like I said, you avoided me, I was scared to say hi to you let alone reveal my feelings for you. I can't believe you didn't know anything! I've talked to Jasper several times about you."

I knew Jasper couldn't keep a secret from Alice, so she had to have known about Jake's feelings. I was going to kill her.

"I had no idea.. Jasper tells Alice everything, and I thought she told me everything too."

"Well, now you know. I'm completely, head over heels in like with you." I must've made a face because he just smiled and said, "You really thought I was going to say something else didn't you? I can't say that yet, but I can say I want to get to know you and take you out sometime."

"I would love that. It's only fair that I tell you that I want nothing more than to get to know you better too."

My heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest. I know he didn't say he loved me but he did say he liked me and that made me feel like the luckiest girl in the world. For the past two years I had dreamt of hearing those words come out of his mouth, and now that they did I felt like my life may start to improve.

"It's not a five star restaurant, but we have food and drinks here, so how about it?"

"I think it would be a perfect first date. It is, after all, the place we met."

I ran to the bathroom to freshen up. When I got in there I was horrified; my hair was a mess, I needed to brush my teeth and, oh my god, was that drool?

After tidying myself up a little I walked back into the shop. Jake had my favorite drink and something to eat already on the table. He was standing next to the table looking at it like he was making sure everything was perfect. Even after everything we had told each other I was still feeling nervous.

"Wow, Jake, this looks amazing, even if it is just coffee and muffins. I'm starving, let's eat."

"I did the best with what I had. I also checked Jasper's laptop, and it doesn't look like this storm is going to give up anytime soon. We'll just have to find something to keep ourselves busy."

I could feel my cheeks flushing, but he just smiled at me and sat down. For the next hour we sat there talking about everything and anything we could think of, and then he said the one thing I would never forget.

"Bella, this has been amazing, and now that I know more about you I can't imagine my life without you. I know that seems silly, but I'm drawn to you. Since you told me how you feel, you're all I want."

I didn't know how to respond.

"Jake, I uh…I don't even know what to say. I feel like I'm dreaming. From the moment I met you, all I do is think about you during the day and dream of you at night." That was not what I wanted to say.

"I've dreamt about you almost every night since my first day here. I thought it was so cute you kept dropping things, and then you smacked me in the head with the blender. I was so bummed you had Angela train me the rest of the day. Before you try to deny it, Jasper told me what happened."

Note to self: kill Jasper too.

"I felt so bad for everything that happened that morning that I just couldn't work with you the rest of the day." I said slightly blushing. I was so embarrassed how could Jasper tell him I asked him to have Angela work with him the rest of the day, he is such a traitor.

"Come here, I want to show you something." He grabbed my hand and led me towards the back of the shop. Believe me, my mind started wondering what could he possibly want to show me back there.

A few months ago, Jasper had bought some lockers so that we could keep our stuff in them, rather than in his office. When Jake opened his, I couldn't believe what I was looking at. He had a picture of me in his locker. Some people might have found it creepy, but I found it incredibly romantic.

"Where did you get that?"

"Alice was showing me pictures from your birthday party a while back, and I commented on how stunning you looked in the picture so she told me I could have it. I hope it's not weird."

"Not at all, I think it's really sweet, Jake. I just wish I would've known how you felt. It would've made coming to work so much easier." I felt the tears prickling my eyes, I couldn't believe all this time he had this picture. I was feeling so stupid for the way I had treated him, why didn't Alice tell me.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I just want you to know that, even though I don't show it, I think about you every day."

He looked at me with his amazing brown eyes, and for a split second my heart stopped. He reached up and put his hand on my cheek and stepped closer. Looking deeply into my eyes, he said, "This snow storm is the best thing that has ever happened to me - besides meeting you." He then leaned closer, and I could feel his hot breath on my lips.

Just then something loud startled me and I sat straight up. I was sitting on the chair I'd fallen asleep in. I rubbed my eyes, and as soon as I could focus, I saw Jake standing behind the counter getting something to eat.

It was all a dream.


	5. Chapter 5 Confessions

**Ok, well it doesn't matter how hard I try I have had the hardest time getting my chapters posted the last couple weeks. Real life has just been crazy. **

**Oh how I wish I could take the credit but yada yada yada…**

**Thank you so much to my pre-readers shpwhitney and MissWinkles and my betas jakejunkie and ajr818. Without them this story would not be possible. **

**Ok, well lets see what happens post dream…**

_He looked at me with his amazing brown eyes, and for a split second, my heart stopped. He reached up, put his hand on my cheek, and stepped closer. Looking deeply into my eyes, he said, "This snow storm is the best thing that has ever happened to me—besides meeting you." He then leaned closer, and I could feel his hot breath on my lips._

_Just then, something loud startled me, and I sat straight up. I was sitting on the chair I'd fallen asleep in. I rubbed my eyes, and as soon as I could focus, I saw Jake standing behind the counter getting something to eat. _

_It was all a dream._

**JPOV**

Bella had been asleep a couple hours, and the entire time she was tossed and turned. I couldn't help but wonder if she was dreaming of me. I knew she didn't have any reason to, but it would be nice to know that she wanted me just as much as I wanted her.

I heard my stomach growl and decided to make myself something to eat. I looked over at Bella while I was getting my sandwich together, and she looked so peaceful with her hands tucked under her chin. The storm was getting really bad outside however, and I was startled when something slammed into the front window. The noise startled Bella too, because all of a sudden she sat straight up and was breathing heavy with the most confused look on her face.

I immediately ran over to make sure she was okay. I sat down next to her on the chair, and she turned and looked at me. Those amazing brown eyes were staring deep into mine, which made me stop breathing. I wanted nothing more than to lean in and kiss her.

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked, because she looked completely confused. She looked at me like she was expecting me to do something or say something, but I had no idea what.

"I don't know. How did I get back to the chair? We were…I mean _you_ were…and then I… and then there was the loud sound. I don't understand how I got back to the chair." What in the world was she talking about? She had lain down in the chair after we'd got into our fight and hadn't moved.

"What are you talking about? After our fight you came over here to lie down and have been sleeping for about two hours." She was still looking at me like I had three heads; she must have had a bad dream.

"You woke up when the wind slammed something into the front window."

"I don't understand. It seemed so real, and I felt your hand on my cheek."

Holy crap she _was_ dreaming about me, and I was touching her.

"Bella, trust me, you were dreaming. I didn't touch you, I promise." Not that I didn't want to. God knew I wanted to and had for such a long time. Every time I saw her I wanted nothing more than to wrap my arms around her and feel her body pressed into mine.

"Jake, are you sure? It felt so real. Your hand was on my cheek, and your breath was so warm on my lips. I thought my dreams were finally coming true." I felt a rush of excitement surge through my body, hearing she wanted me as well.

I noticed a tear sliding down her face and hesitated for a second but reached over to wipe it away. As soon as I did, I went to pull my hand away, but Bella stopped me and held my hand still. Her face was so soft and warm against my fingers.

We sat there for a few moments and just stared at each other, and I was completely hypnotized by the pink fullness of her lips. I could stare at them for eternity. She had the saddest look in her eyes, though. I couldn't help but think I was the one that made her cry, and that was the last thing I ever wanted to do. She closed her eyes and more tears came streaming down her face.

"Bella, baby, don't cry. If I did something, I'm sorry." Calling her baby felt so natural, and I was so sick of not being myself around her. I wanted her to know how I felt, even if she didn't feel the same. I couldn't go on like this any longer.

She opened her eyes and had the most amazing look on her face. She went from looking sad and worn out to renewed and happy. Maybe calling her baby was a good thing.

"Did you just call me baby?" she said with a glimmer in her eye.

"Yeah, I did. I hate seeing you cry, and it just came out. I hope I didn't upset you by saying it." I watched her for a few seconds as a small smile spread across her lips.

"Jake, it's okay. It was nice. I'm sorry I started crying. I was just so happy in my dream, and then reality set in that it would never happen. I mean, I've dreamt about you since the day I first saw you, but they have never been as real as the one I just had."

"I'm sorry. Did you just say you dream about me and have for the last two years? Okay, Bella, I have to ask you something. And please don't clam up and try to lie, just tell me the truth." She dreams about me and has for the last two years! She _does_ want me. I don't know if it's the same as I want her, but she does dream about me and that's a good sign.

"I promise I won't get mad, and I'll answer any question you have." From the look on her face I could tell she was a little apprehensive.

But this was my chance. I wanted, no, I _needed_ to know how she felt about me. I didn't know if I had fallen in love with her, but I did know that she was all I thought about from first thing in the morning to the last thing at night. Hell, I hadn't even gone on a date since the day I walked into this damn coffee shop and saw her standing there behind the counter. She took my breath away.

I asked her the same question from earlier to see if I could get a real answer this time and not that socially awkward bullshit she had given me.

"I told you Jake, I—" I cut her off, because I knew she was going to try to give me the same answer, and I wasn't going to let her get away with that. She just admitted she dreamt about me and often. I wanted the truth.

"Don't start with that shit, Bella. You just said you had a dream about me and then started crying because, and I'm guessing, it wasn't reality but a dream. Why would that upset you?" I was trying to keep my temper down because I hated that she was lying to me and didn't want to tell me the truth about how she felt. I was ready to spill my feelings and bare it all to her, and she was trying to squirm out of it.

"Okay, fine, Jake. You want to know? I was crying because it wasn't real. Since the moment you walked into this damn coffee shop I haven't stopped thinking about you. I know your face by heart: your chocolate brown eyes, your nose that is perfectly spaced from your amazing, kissable lips—I know it all." I could see tears pooling in her eyes, but she continued. "How about the way you joke around with everyone but me? It makes me long for you even more, to be the one that makes you smile. You're smart, funny, kind, and you protect those that are close to you. Did you know my heart stops at the simple sound of your voice? Or that my knees get weak at just the mention of your name? Damn it, Jake! I can't be around you because it would be torture knowing you will never feel the same for me. I can't hide my feelings for you anymore. I am one hundred percent head over heels in love with you and have been from day one."

I sat there completely stunned at her confession. I was more than happy to hear what she just said. It took every part of me not to grab her and kiss her and tell her I felt the same. But I had to process everything she just told me first before I reacted.

As soon as I really looked at her, my expression must have crushed her because she jumped up and locked herself in Jasper's office. I had just asked her to tell me the truth and she did. So what do I do? Just sat there like an idiot and said nothing. I felt like an inconsiderate bastard, and I had some serious ground to make up for it.

**BPOV**

I just spilled my heart out to Jake, just as he asked, and he just sat there looking at me like I disgusted him. I had never felt as crushed in my life as I did in that moment. I don't let people in, never had, and this was the reason why. When you let people in, you give them the opportunity to crush your very soul.

All that confession did was humiliate me, and as I was locked in Jasper's office, I hoped I would wake up from another dream.

After a couple minutes, I heard knocking on the door, which startled me. I wasn't expecting him to come find me.

"What do you want, Jake?" I said with a hoarse voice and tears staining my cheeks. The last person I wanted to talk to or see was Jacob Black.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I asked for the truth, and you gave it to me. I was just taken by surprise. Truth be told, I was hoping just for a fraction of what you told me. But never in a million years did I expect all of that."

I was shocked. He just admitted he was happy I finally told him the truth. But then why wouldn't he say something?

"I just told you my deepest secret, and you just stared at me." He had no idea how much he hurt me by just staring at me like he did.

"I didn't know how to respond, Bella. I've thought about this moment for two years and always knew what I would say in return. But when it happened, I just sat there like a complete and utter ass, and I am so sorry."

"Well, here's your chance. What are you going to say?" I don't know what I expected from him, but I had to know; was everything he had told me about being truthful a two-way street? Would he be as truthful with me as I had been with him?

"That I'm completely in love with you and have been from first sight. Bella, you are my world, whether you know it or not. It's like you have a string tied to my heart that pulls me to you, and there's nothing I can do to avoid it. I notice every little thing about you, just like you said about me. I notice your different smiles. Did you know you have more than one? There's one that you do when you are nervous and uncomfortable, which is the same one you give me. There's one that you give to friends, people like Alice, which is the one I long for. Then there is the one you give when you are trying to hide your anger or embarrassment, which is another one I get all the time."

Fuck, shit, fuck! I just ran and hid when Jake didn't respond, and now there I was, not able to say one word if I'd tried.

After sitting quietly for a couple of minutes, he begged me to open the door so he could see me. My whole body was numb from shock, but somehow I managed to stand and unlock the door for him.

When I opened the door, I was staring straight into his amazing brown eyes, and my heart skipped a couple of beats. I was fighting tears again, because all I ever wanted was for him to feel for me as I did for him. And I finally knew the truth—that he did.

Jake took a couple of steps toward me and put his hand to my cheek, just like in the dream, only his hands were even warmer and softer than I could've dreamed. We stood there, staring into each other's eyes, neither of us talking or making a sound, just looking at each other.

Then it happened. He pressed his lips to mine, and I could feel my heart racing. His kiss was soft and passionate all at the same time. I wanted more but didn't want to ruin the moment by deepening the kiss. I moved my hands up to his neck and pulled him closer. I felt his tongue gently pushing my mouth open and then our tongues started a dance of their own. A dance that felt natural and familiar.

I couldn't believe it was happening. My dreams were coming true.

**I hope you guys are happier with the end of this chapter. **

**A little love is ALWAYS appreciated and definitely keeps me motivated.**

**If you aren't already, you can find me on Twitter, MrsRachaelM**

**Nothing compares to a first kiss, would you go back to do it again with your loved one?**


	6. Chapter 6 After the First Kiss

**Oh how I wish I could take the credit but we all know who it belongs to.**

**Thank you so much to my pre-readers shpwhitney and MissWinkles and my beta ajr818. Without them this story would be a complete and utter mess. **

**I want to thank cloudshadow22, Kim Ginsberg and RFM86 for reviewing my last chapter. All of you make me smile and keep me motivated to keep going…MWAH!**

**BPOV**

All I could concentrate on was the rustic woodsy smell Jake had and the way his lips felt on mine. I finally had to pull back to catch my breath, and he looked deep into my eyes. I could see the adoration and passion, and it took every ounce of control I had not to rip his clothes off and take him right there.

"That was amazing, Bella. I guess waiting two years was worth it."

"Definitely worth the wait."

He leaned in and gave me another soft kiss and then stood up.

I was confused. Where was he going? We just shared the most amazing kiss, and then he's getting up and walking away? As soon as I started to panic, he asked me if I was hungry, and it dawned on me I hadn't eaten anything all day except for a muffin earlier.

"Sure. Make whatever you want. I'm going to run into the back real quick and find us a movie to watch."

I ran back to Jasper's office to check on the weather. When I pulled up the radar I could see that it wasn't going to be getting any better. If you would have told me that a few hours before, I would've been mortified. But now after our kiss, I was ecstatic about it.

When I walked out to the front of the store, Jacob was sitting with his back to me at one of the tables with our drinks and food. I couldn't help but stop and stare at him for a second. I'd had the biggest crush on him for two years, and not fifteen minutes ago he had kissed me.

I couldn't help but think about the kiss. It was so extremely unexpected but absolutely amazing. I reached up to touch my lips because they still felt like they were on fire. The way our mouths moved together, it felt like they were meant for each other.

All of a sudden I felt hands on my hips. I shook my head to come back to the present, and Jake was standing right in front of me. I don't know how long I had been standing there, probably looking like a complete idiot. I looked at him and gave him a slight smile.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You just caught me daydreaming." I knew he'd ask me what I was daydreaming about; he just wouldn't be Jake if he didn't.

"What were you daydreaming about?"

Knew it.

"The kiss. It was amazing, and I can't stop thinking about it."

Jacob just smirked and leaned down to give me another soft kiss on the lips. I couldn't help but moan a little.

He laughed and said we should get some food in us.

"So, I checked the weather and it doesn't look like it's getting any better. It actually looked like it's getting worse." I was more than happy about that.

"Yeah, it doesn't look that great out the front windows either. I guess we'll have to find something to keep us busy. Any suggestions?"

"There are plenty of things I'd like to do, but I guess a movie will suffice. After we eat we can go look in Jasper's office and see what he has."

After we ate, we went back into Jasper's office, and I couldn't believe all the chick flicks he had. There was _The Notebook, P.S. I Love You, Friends with Benefits_ and several others. I was definitely going to have to question him when he got back, because this didn't make any sense at all.

"So, what do you want to watch, Bella? None of these would be my first choice, but _Friends with Benefits_ can't be that bad can it?"

I just laughed and grabbed the movie. He grabbed us some hot drinks, and I got the laptop set up.

**JPOV**

I had to admit the movie wasn't all that bad, and Bella seemed to really be enjoying it. I was just watching parts in between staring at Bella. She was so beautiful. Only in my wildest dreams would I have imagined being snowed in with her, watching a movie. The movie was definitely better than any of the other sappy crap Jasper had in his office. I was definitely going to have to get to the bottom of that.

It was starting to get chilly in the store. We had the heat on, but two sides of the store were glass, so it was letting in cool air, not to mention the snow that was starting to pack against it. I noticed Bella had her legs curled up to her chest with her arms around them. She was obviously chilly.

I reached over and put my arm around her shoulders. I wasn't really sure how she would react. I knew we had kissed, but I was so afraid she would still be shy about touching. So I was happy when she didn't pull away but scooted closer and snuggled up next to me. It was the most amazing feeling in the world to have Bella sitting next to me.

She fell asleep toward the end of the movie. I picked her up to lay her down on one of the couches, and it took me by surprise when my name came so softly from her lips. Was she dreaming about me again? There was not a more beautiful sound than my name coming from Bella's lips.

After laying her down, I gave her a kiss on the forehead and went to find a blanket or something to cover her with. After about twenty minutes of looking and not finding anything, I decided to call Jasper.

It was about nine pm here in Seattle, so I knew it was already midnight or so in Florida. I hated calling so late, but I didn't want her to be cold while she slept.

Jasper answered on the first ring and didn't sound extremely thrilled about it. "Hello?"

"Hey, Jazz. Sorry to be calling so late."

"It's okay. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, it's just really storming here, and the shop is getting a little chilly. I don't want Bella to get cold tonight when she's sleeping."

"How is it going with you guys by the way? I know you were both really nervous about working together today."

"It started out real rocky, but it's a lot better now. We just got done watching a movie. Which reminds me, dude, what the hell is up with your movie selection? Watching the movie was more relaxed after we kissed. Bella—" I tried to rush past the kissing part, but Alice didn't miss a beat. Why the hell was I on speaker anyway?

"WHAT? You kissed her? Did she slap you?" I could hear Alice shrieking in the background. She had wanted me to make my move on Bella forever.

"She kissed me back, thank you very much, and it was amazing." I could hear Jasper saying something to Alice, although I wasn't sure what it was, but next thing I knew, she was on the phone.

"You kissed Bella? I want all the details, Jake." I knew whatever I told her would make it back to Bella, so I thought I'd have a little fun with it.

"Yes, I kissed her. But that was only after I gave her a full body massage." I made sure to place emphasis on _full_.

"You didn't?"

"I did, and then I started kissing the back of her neck, which was so soft and sweet. Then I started kissing my way down…"

"LALALALALA! I don't want to hear anymore. I just thought you gave her a sweet kiss."

Served her right for being so nosy.

"We actually got in a fight, because she wouldn't tell me why she'd been ignoring me. After she woke up from a nap, she spilled everything, and I just couldn't resist, so I grabbed her and kissed her. That's pretty much it. Now can I please talk to Jasper?"

"Oh, okay, fine. But, Jake, I'm really happy for you both. I know you have both wanted this for such a long time."

I knew she was serious, too; she was always telling Jasper I needed to just fess up my feelings.

"Sorry about that. You know how Alice is when it comes to you and Bella. You should've seen her face, though. It was priceless. All right, man, I'll talk to you guys soon. Try to keep Bella from burning the place down," he said with a good laugh.

He told me he had some blankets and extra clothes in the last locker. When I asked him why, he said it was because after working with Bella for so long he learned to be prepared. Luckily, so did Alice, so Bella had some extra clothing to put on, too.

I took a blanket over to Bella and covered her up. She looked so peaceful lying there. I moved her hair out of her face and traced her lips with my finger, then kissed her goodnight.

For the next hour or so, I just messed around on the internet until I got sleepy. After cleaning up from our meal earlier, it hit me;_ where was I supposed to sleep?_ I really wanted to curl up next to Bella and hold her all night, but I didn't want her to wake up in the morning and freak out because I was lying there with her.

I looked around the shop and spotted the chaise lounge I could sleep on, but it definitely didn't look as comfortable as sleeping next to Bella, so I caved. Slowly, I crawled behind Bella on the couch, which wasn't hard because she was so close to the edge; she looked about ready to fall off. I got situated under the blankets and wrapped my arm around her, pulling her closer.

It had been one of the most stressful and amazing days of my life. I'd finally told Bella how I felt about her and found out that she felt the same. That in itself made it amazing, but then the kiss made the day perfect.

It didn't take long for me to let sleep take hold of me.

I had no idea what time it was when I was suddenly awoken to something hitting me in the face, but as soon as I felt it, I heard Bella apologizing profusely. Apparently, she moves a lot when she is sleeping, and considering the small space we were in, my nose had an unfortunate meeting with her elbow.

Before I could even tell her it was okay, she gave me a confused face.

"How did I get on the couch? Oh my God, did we do anything?" I didn't know if she was pissed or appalled or both at the fact I was sleeping next to her.

"I moved you here after you fell asleep watching the movie. No, we didn't do anything, but I'm glad we didn't if that's the reaction I would've received."

"Oh no, Jake, I didn't mean that. I was just confused as to where I was. I don't even remember falling asleep, and if we did something, I didn't remember. And that is something I don't want to forget." She was completely mumbling, but it was really cute.

"Baby, you couldn't forget if we did. " I gave her a little smirk, and she reached up and kissed me.

"I don't know. I mean, I didn't even know you got on the couch with me. Were you planning on taking advantage of me in my sleepy state?"

"Trust me, Bella. You wouldn't be sleepy for long. Well, you might be again afterwards, but during, you'd be wide awake."

She just rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Jake. You're such a dork," she said with a smirk. I could look at that face all day. How I wished I would've manned up and told her how I felt a long time ago, because I'd missed out on all of this.

I noticed it was pretty chilly still and asked her if she was alright. She told me she was just a little cold, so I pulled her closer and wrapped my arms around her to keep her warm.

We had lain there for several minutes quietly when she spoke. "Jake?"

"Hmm," I managed to get out, since I was almost asleep.

"Thank you for pushing me today. I mean, I don't know if I would've ever told you how I felt if you hadn't pressed me about it. I'm also sorry for how I've treated you over the last couple years."

"Don't worry about it. I know now, and I couldn't be happier." I leaned down and gave her a kiss on the forehead. She cuddled even closer to me, as if that was even possible.

"Goodnight, Jake."

"Goodnight, Bella."

**AWWE, I'm so glad they finally have each other. Writing Alice was a lot of fun. Did you ever have a friend like Alice?**

**Also, you can find me on: Twitter - MrsRachaelM **

**Remember a little love is always appreciated…It definitely helps to keep me motivated.**


	7. Chapter 7 The Beginning of Happiness

**Oh how I wish I could take the credit but we all know who it belongs to.**

**Thank you so much to my pre-readers shpwhitney and MissWinkles and my beta ajr818. Without them this story would be a complete and utter mess. **

**I also want to give a very special thank you to RFM86 for helping me finish the chapter so I could post on time, well at least on Wednesday… Because she is so amazing, please check out her two stories Breaking Free and The Cupcake Queen**

**As usual I want to give thanks to RFM86, TheUnderStudy and Kim Ginsberg for their reviews of last chapter. They make me smile and keep me motivated to keep going. **

**BPOV **

I woke up feeling very warm, and it took just a second to realize it was because I was with Jake. I would have thought last night was all a dream if Jake wasn't still lying next to me—snoring quite loudly, I might add. I did notice something that wasn't asleep, though, and it was poking me in the lower back.

I lay there quietly for just a minute or two when I heard Jake mumbling. I didn't understand much, but I did understand when he said, "Oh, Bella, don't stop."

My mouth fell open in shock; he was dreaming about me.

I rolled over and looked at Jake as he lay there, looking peaceful and so unbelievably sexy. At some point during the night, he had taken his shirt off, and all I could think of was how much I wanted to kiss and rub my hands all over his rock hard abs.

I must have let out a loud sigh or moan, because when I looked up, his eyes were open.

"Good morning, beautiful. How did you sleep?" he asked as he leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"I slept great considering I was hanging on for dear life. You know, you sure do hog a couch when you sleep." Before I knew it, Jake's amazing fingers were tickling my stomach. I was laughing so hard I fell off the couch, and the next second, Jake was on top of me. If I wasn't laughing so hard and had actually been paying attention, it probably would've hurt. Jake wasn't a small guy, and I'm pretty petite.

After we stopped laughing, Jake stayed on top of me and stared deep into my eyes. Oh, those eyes could melt steel.

"Hi," Jake said, his eyes still searing into mine.

"Hi." He was kind of squishing me, but I wasn't moving a muscle. Having Jake on top of me wasn't the worst thing that could happen first thing in the morning.

I lifted my head a little and kissed him on the chest. I couldn't help myself anymore. He let out a low moan, and I felt a twitch in his pants as he pressed himself against me. I continued peppering his chest with kisses until he lifted my chin and touched my lips to his.

Moaning, I deepened the kiss. I had waited so long to touch him. I wanted nothing more than to rip off his pants and have him right then and there. I grabbed the top of his pants and started to unbutton them when he stopped my hand.

"It's not that I don't want to. I want to more than you know. I just want to take this slow. I want this to be perfect. Taking you in the middle of Cool Beans doesn't say romantic or perfect to me." I raised an eyebrow because, to me, it would be perfect. "I didn't mean that, Bella. Being with you anywhere would be perfect; I just mean I want it to be special." I raised my other eyebrow. "Shit, I meant…" He rolled off of me and laid his forehead on the floor. I had to keep from laughing because seeing him so flustered and confused like I usually was, was really cute.

"Hey, it's okay. I know what you mean. Being with you would always be perfect and special and romantic. But yeah, being with you in the middle of the shop wouldn't necessarily be my first choice for our first time either," I said with a smirk, because once there was a first time, there would be so much more.

Jake and I spent the next couple of hours talking, cuddling, and kissing. It's amazing what a change twenty-four hours can have on your life. The day before, I was dreading working with Jake all day. Now, I couldn't imagine working another shift without him.

In the last day, I'd confessed my love for him and him for me. I'd kissed the man that I'd been fantasizing about for two years, and finally I was lying in his arms, listening to the most amazing, yet annoying, sound of him snoring.

I don't think I'd ever been happier. Just then I heard my phone ringing, interrupting my haze. I slowly and carefully wiggled out of Jake's arms, just in case the call was important.

"Hello," I said, answering my phone.

"Hey, Bella. It's Jasper. I saw on the news last night that you guys got record snowfall and wanted to check on you two." Alice must not have been in the room or else she never would've let him call. I was actually surprised she hadn't called yet, because I knew she was dying to know what had happened with me and Jake.

"We're good. Thanks. We're hoping to get out of the shop soon." As much as I loved the bubble we were in, I was ready to get back out in the real world.

I heard Jasper arguing with Alice in the background. As usual, she caught Jasper when he was trying to be sneaky. She wanted to talk to me, and Jasper kept telling her that she had to wait until they got back. But, she must have won the argument, because next thing I knew, she was shrieking in my ear to tell her everything.

"Alice, Alice, take a breath. Of course I'll tell you what happened but not over the phone, okay?" I didn't want to go through all the details with her on the phone until I knew exactly what I did and didn't want to tell her.

"Oh, okay, fine. But when I get home, I want all of the details. All of the juicy, juicy details." I knew she wouldn't let me skip out on anything good but what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

"Sounds good, Alice. I'll see you when you get back. Love ya. Can I talk to Jasper real quick, please?" I said with a smirk, because I knew she hated it when I cut off our conversation to talk to Jasper.

Jasper and I had planned a surprise birthday party last year for Alice. For about two months prior, I had talked to Jasper more than her. She thought we were having an affair behind her back, which would never happen. Because of that, she hates to be left out of conversations where Jasper and I are concerned.

"Fine. Here," she said, and I could clearly hear the pouting in her voice.

"You know she's going to make me pay for this, don't you? It's okay, though. I like her feisty." Oh God, I didn't need to hear that.

"Yeah, yeah, I don't want to hear about your feisty escapades." He just laughed, because he knew I couldn't stand hearing about the two of them together. "I just wanted to say thank you for everything. I know you have been trying to get me and Jake together for a really long time. I'm so glad you always look out for me and have kept him around. Have a safe trip home and love you, Jazz," I said with all the sincerity I could conjure up without crying.

Jasper had been like a big brother to me for the last two years. I'd never really told him, or even Alice, but he was one of the most important people in my life.

"Aw, shucks. Thanks, little sis. I love you, too. Be good and I will see you tomorrow." I loved it when he called me little sis. It was so cute.

"Okay, bye."

After I got off the phone with Jasper, I found myself looking at Jake asleep on the couch. I felt like I was dreaming and was thinking about what all had happened when my stomach started growling. I decided to make some breakfast for us. But first, I needed to freshen up in the bathroom.

After pulling my hair up, brushing my teeth with some stuff I found in Jasper's desk, and washing my face, I made us some coffee and bagels. Just as I was getting ready to get the coffees, I felt arms wrap around my waist and a soft kiss on the back of my neck. I almost dropped the cups as a wave of pleasure shot through my body.

I set the mugs down and turned around, wrapping my arms around his waist as I laid my head on his chest. Jake kissed the top of my head and hugged me a little tighter.

"What are you doing, beautiful?" he said, sending butterflies right to my heart.

"I just thought I'd get us something to eat and some coffee to help wake us up. " I'd rather have Jake for breakfast, but we'd promised to take things slow.

"Well, I'd much rather have something else for breakfast, but like a dumb ass, I agreed to take things slow," he said with a small smile, and I had to laugh. God, what were we thinking! Two years was a long enough wait, right?

"We did wait two years, though, right?" I couldn't help but give him a little crap.

"Yes, we did," he said with a hungry look in his eyes, and before I knew what was going on, I was on the counter and his lips were all over me.

My hands were through his hair, on his body—God, I'd wanted this man for so long. Could I seriously wait any longer? I mean, why would we wait? We've been in love with each other for two years. Why should we neglect our needs?

When I reached down to pull the hem of his shirt up, he stopped kissing me and looked up at me, making me afraid that he was going to stop me again. I didn't think I could deal with being rejected again.

"Bella, are you sure you want this? Here? Now?"

Was he kidding me? I wanted him the moment he walked into Cool Beans. Of course I wanted him.

"I've never been so sure of anything in my life." I made sure he was looking at me so he knew I was serious.

"I'm so glad to hear you say that," he said as he picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his body as we started kissing, while he took me over to the couch and laid me down.

I looked up at him, biting my bottom lip to keep from moaning. The sight of him stripping off his shirt had me so hot. I sat up, started undoing his pants, and pulled them down. I didn't even try to stifle my moan when he sprung free from his boxers.

"Now it's your turn," he said with a smirk as he ripped my shirt off and unhooked my bra. He stopped for a moment and gave me the most amazing smile.

"Bella, you are absolutely stunning." His voice was smooth and seductive, making me want him all the more. "I can't believe I waited two years for this. I have a lot of making up to do, and I think I'll start with your lips," he said, right before he pressed his lips to mine.

I could barely breathe as he kissed my neck, my breasts, and oh God, my stomach. My stomach had always been one of my sweet spots. He kissed, licked, and nibbled my stomach, and he noticed every time I wiggled underneath his touch, laughing or smirking when I did.

He continued kissing me until he reached the top of my pants. He slowly unbuttoned my jeans and at a torturous pace, pulled them down along with my thong. Man, was I glad I didn't wear granny panties today.

I wound my fingers through his hair as he worked his way down to my center, which was moist and awaiting his touch. He kissed my yearning ache while slipping a finger inside of me, making me arch my back in pleasure. I hadn't been with anyone in so long that I felt like I was about to explode the moment his fingers touched me. He continued to move his finger in and out gently, and the moment his tongue touched me, I began to moan as I was about to erupt. As he curled his finger up, my body clenched and exploded around him. He continued to place soft kisses on me, his fingers slowing as I rode out my orgasm.

It took a couple of minutes for my breathing to slow down and my heart rate to become less erratic, but when it did, I was in a complete state of euphoria. I couldn't help but have a huge smile spread across my face.

Looking at Jake beside me, just staring at me with an amazing smile on his face, I felt guilty for lying there all satisfied, while he was still hard and wanting against my thigh.

I flipped his words on him and said, "Now it's your turn." Sitting up, I pushed him on his back and began kissing his neck as I worked my way down to his amazing, beautiful, and very hard cock. I licked my lips as I leaned down and kissed the head. I stroked his length a few times as I kissed and licked all over. I finally wrapped my lips around him and worked my tongue and lips around him slowly. He started breathing heavily and moving his hips to the rhythm of my mouth.

"Oh, Bella, you feel amazing. I'm not going to last long."

I knew I couldn't wait much longer to feel him inside of me. Releasing him from my mouth, I positioned myself right over his dick, but before I could lower myself he grabbed my hips and stopped me.

I looked at him with a pout and he smirked and said, "You have no idea how bad I want to be inside you, but before we go any further we need to get a condom," he said with a frown.

"Do you have one?"

"Uh, no I didn't plan on having sex with anyone when I left the house." Well I can't blame him because I absolutely didn't plan on this either.

"I bet Jasper has some in his desk, I know its gross but I know he and Alice do it in there all the time." I jumped up and ran to Jaspers office and sure enough there was a box in his drawer, I am sure he wouldn't mind.

I walked back to Jake and straddled him like before and ripped the package open. I placed it on the head and slowly rolled it down his shaft.

Now where were we?" I said as I slowly lowered myself onto him. My eyes rolled into the back of my head, and we both let out a guttural moan. He felt so incredible inside me. I had no idea why I'd waited so long to be with him.

We started to move in rhythm, and already I was close again. I arched my back as he gently rolled my nipples between his fingers, increasing my pleasure. At that moment, there was nothing else in the world but me and him.

"Holy fuck."

I froze for a second when I realized it was not Jake's voice I'd heard, and it sure as hell wasn't mine.

Jake sat up, and when I looked toward the front door, there was a guy and girl standing in the doorway.

The girl was mine and Alice's next door neighbor, Rose.

"Oh, my God," I said as I jumped up and grabbed the blanket and ran to the bathroom. I didn't miss the sad moan that came from Jake when I jumped up, and believe me, I was not happy I had to stop either. But what was I supposed to do, say, "Oh, sorry. Let me finish getting off real quick"?

I looked back at Jake and he was bright red, trying to cover himself and gather his clothes. I could not believe this was happening.

After about five minutes or so, there was a light knock on the door.

"Jake, give me just a second, and I'll be out."

"Hon, it's Rose. I am _so_ sorry." I went ahead and opened the door. I was so embarrassed, but I knew I had to face her eventually.

"After you didn't come home last night, I was worried something happened. And then I remembered you were working, so I thought I would come down and see if you were trapped. We had to move half a foot of snow to get in." She had a huge smug smile on her face.

"What are you smiling about, you sex-ruining bitch?" I liked Rose, but I was not happy.

"Oh, now, Bella, don't be cranky. Although, I would probably be cranky too if I was having sex with a tall, sexy, obviously very aroused man and someone busted in," she said, smiling. I wanted to smack the smile right off her face.

"Fuck you, Rose," I said with more heat than I'd meant. "Shit, I'm sorry. You cannot even begin to imagine how embarrassed I am right now." I wanted to make sure she knew I wasn't trying to be a bitch, but holy hell, how does someone even begin to handle a situation like this?

"Where is Jake, and who the hell was that guy with you?" I was really worried Jake got dressed and ran out of the shop, and if it wasn't bad enough, Rose saw and so did some random guy I had never met.

"Jake is with Emmett, who is my boyfriend."

I'd had no idea Rose had a boyfriend and I talked to her all the time.

"How did I not know you had a boyfriend? I sure wish I would've met him under different circumstances. Wait a second. How did you even get in the shop? I thought we locked the door last night."

I swore we did, too. Although, a lot happened the night before, so I could have been wrong.

"Nope. It wasn't locked. After we moved the snow, we just walked right in," said a loud booming voice, which I was assuming came from Emmett, unless someone else decided to show up.

"Well, I guess I'm glad it was just you two that came in and not someone else."

"No kidding. How horrible would've that been?" Rose said with a small smirk. "Okay, well, since I know you're obviously more than okay, we'll get out of here."

"I'm so not happy you saw us, but I do want to thank you for coming to check on me. At least I know if something does happen to me, someone will come looking for me," I said with a sincere smile and a hug.

None of us were in a particularly chit-chatty mood, so Rose hugged me again and off they went.

I freshened up and gave myself a minute to gain my composure before I went and faced Jake. When I walked back into the shop, he had put everything back from the night before and was getting us some coffee and bagels since we never got the chance to eat.

"Hey, baby. You hungry? I thought I would get us something to eat to fulfill our other appetite." I wished my other appetite would've been completely fulfilled too, but I'd just have to wait for another time.

"Thanks. I'm just ready to get home, shower, and relax. You want to give me a ride home and we can eat something there? Just bring us a coffee," I said. Yes, and I wasn't ready to deal with it either.

"Sounds perfect. Give me a couple minutes, and I'll be ready to go."

Minutes later, we were walking out the door and heading to Jake's car. Before we walked out, Jake stopped, took my chin in his fingers, and kissed me.

"I had the night of my life last night, Bella, and I wouldn't trade that for anything, even if it meant your neighbor walking in on us a million times," he said with a smile as he placed another soft kiss on my lips.

"It was the most embarrassing moment of my life, but I wouldn't change anything either," I said. And with that, we headed off to my place.

**OH MY GOODNESS, isn't it just their luck to FINALLY get busy and Rose and Emmett walk in…**

**Which leads me to my question to you, has anyone ever walked in on you while you were getting busy?**

**If you aren't following me already you can find me on Twitter - MrsRachaelM **

**Remember a little love is always appreciated…It definitely helps to keep me motivated.**


	8. Chapter 8 The Next Step and A Stranger

**Oh how I wish I could take the credit but we all know who it belongs to.**

**Thank you so much to my pre-reader RFM86 and my beta MistC. Without them this story would be a complete and utter mess. **

**As usual I want to give thanks to RFM86, TheUnderStudy and Ericakar27 for their reviews of chapter 7. They make me smile and keep me motivated to keep going. **

**BPOV**

It had been six months since Jake and I walked out of Cool Beans after our crazy and amazing weekend snowed in. To say things had been amazing would be an understatement, they had been perfect.

Jake and I were almost inseparable after our weekend in the shop. As soon as Jasper and Alice got back I asked to be scheduled with Jake on our shifts, which Jake was thrilled about. Since there was no reason to hide from him I didn't see any reason why we should work separate shift.

Needless to say Alice was more than excited about the whole situation. I don't know how many times she told us "I just knew you guys would end up together, you are destined to be." Jake always played it up and would say things like "she's my soul mate" and "she completes me." I would just roll my eyes and tell him that he wasn't helping anything, but he didn't listen, he thought it was funny the reaction he got out of her.

Jake and Jasper had become really close too considering Alice and I lived together and the guys were always at our place. It was nice not being the third wheel anymore. Even though Alice constantly reminded me they didn't mind having me around, but who wants their best friend around all the time when their boyfriend is around too.

Since Jake and I had been together Alice and I hadn't had any girl time so she talked Jasper into giving us the day off so we could have a spa day. Alice knew I couldn't afford it so she offered to pay and who am I to say no to that?

Alice and I spent four amazing hours at the spa being pampered and fed. Alice had the entire day planned out. We got facials, mud bath, seaweed wrap, pedicures and manicures and to top it all off we soaked in the hot tub.

In the middle of all this amazingness we had lunch that was to die for. I had a Grilled Asian Chicken Salad which had grilled chicken breast tossed with lettuce, cilantro, cabbage, carrots, cucumbers, wonton strips with a sesame lime dressing finished with a peanut sauce. I have had that salad several times since then because it was amazing. Alice had some kind of Bruschetta Salad with grilled chicken tossed with lettuce, olives, blue cheese, with a tomato onion relish and some kind of sauce, it looked ok, but mine was better.

While we were eating lunch Alice asked if Jake and I were happy. I told her of course we were and asked if we looked it.

"You definitely look happy Bella, but are you guys really happy, like really serious?" she looked absolutely concerned, I wonder what is bringing this all on.

"I have never been happier in my life. Jake is my Prince Charming. Why are you asking me, do you know something I don't know." I said with a little worry in my voice. What wasn't she telling me?

"I'm not keeping anything from you, you just know me and Jasper have been together for a really long time and I'm sure we will get married eventually and I just don't want to leave you all by yourself. You're like my sister Bella I want you to be happy." She said with a tear sliding down her face.

I took her hand in mine "Look at me, you have nothing to worry about Jake is amazing to me, I can't imagine being with anyone else _ever_. I know we have only been together six months, but we were made for each other. If he asked me today to marry him I would." I would too without one ounce of hesitation.

With tears streaming down her face Alice gave me a huge hug "Oh sweetie I am so happy for you, you deserve the best and I really do believe Jake is the best, well your best, Jasper is mine."

After wiping her tears and giving me one of her award winning smiles she gets up and says we need to get to our mani and pedi.

We planned on meeting the guys back at our apartment after they got off work, apparently Alice and Jasper had something they wanted to talk to us about. I have my suspicions, but I knew I wouldn't get anything out of her so I didn't even try.

We got back to the apartment around four and just relaxed while we waited for the guys. They were supposed to be there around five with dinner. Sure enough at five o'clock on the dot there was a knock on the door.

The guys picked up Chinese and we all sat and ate while we told the guys about the pampering we endured today and how we are going to start going once a month. They both just rolled their eyes and go into how their day went.

I guess their day had been pretty entertaining because they worked with Angela and Jessica. Jessica has had a huge thing for Jake since day one as well, and she was less than enthusiastic when she found out Jake and I were together.

"You guys should've seen Jessica today she was so shameless. At one point she actually ran right into Jake and _accidentally_ grabbed his crotch." Jaspers was crying he was laughing so hard.

"You're such an asshole man." Jake said reaching over and sucker punching Jasper in the arm. Alice and I were cracking up.

"C'mon man you know I'm just messing with you. Why do you think I schedule you guys for different shifts all the time?" Jasper said holding back another explosion of laughter.

"You don't have a choice you won't hire anymore people so you don't have enough people to switch up shifts, plus you don't want to deal with the wrath of my Bella if you didn't schedule us together." Jasper knew this was true too. We've been begging him to hire a couple more people, but he won't do it.

Some might think that he's a tight ass, but he's not, he just doesn't see the need to hire more people than you need. Everyone works pretty much the same shifts and times a week and throwing other people in the mix he says will mess that up. It would but still gah!

"Ok, enough you two Jaspy can we please tell them why we wanted to get together with them tonight already?" Alice had been bouncing with joy all evening and I knew it was because she was excited to tell us whatever it was they were surprising us with.

"Alright baby, go ahead." Jasper said with a smile.

"Ok, so Bella you know me and Jasper have been looking for a place together, but I didn't want to leave you in the apartment alone." She had been driving me crazy the last month asking me time and time again if I would be upset if she moved in with Jasper. They had been together two and a half years, and should've moved in with each other already, but she refused to leave me alone in "_the big bad city" _as she called it.

What she didn't know is Jake was moving in as soon as she moved out, I just hadn't told her that yet because if she knew she would rush into finding a place, because she would be more excited for Jake and I to live together.

"I know you have and like I've told you a million times I will be just fine."

"I know, I know, but still I didn't want to leave you alone. However, we found the perfect house in the Madison Park area." Madison Park was _not_ cheap, however Jasper and Alice both came from money and spending several hundred thousand dollars on a condo was nothing so I can only imagine the house they found.

"Oh, Alice I'm so happy for you guys. So when do you guys move?" I really was happy for her, but I was also anxious to finally be living with Jake.

"Well, that depends on you guys, well kind of." She said with a smirk. I wasn't entirely sure if I liked where this was going.

"Okay." Jake said with some hesitation in his voice.

"So the house is just too big for just Jasper and I so we would like you guys to move in with us." WHAT? Was she kidding, there was no way Jake and I could afford to pay rent on a house they were looking to buy I was sure.

I'm guessing the concern showed on my face because Jasper interrupted my thoughts and said, "Before you say no I want you to know you won't have to pay rent as me and Alice can afford the place ourselves easily."

"Man, that would be great but I don't know." Jake said. He had always worked really hard for what he had and he wouldn't know what to do if he didn't have rent to pay. I on the other hand haven't had to pay rent since I moved to Seattle with Alice. Like I said she came from money and it was a grad present from her parents.

"It would be just like here Bella, you guys would help with food and everything else would be paid for. It only has a two car garage, but Jasper and I are going to sell our cars and get a new one that way Jake has a spot for his car."

"Bell babe what do you think? We have been planning on moving in with each other anyways and it would be fun to live with our best friends." Alice squealed and for the next fifteen minutes questioned us on why I hadn't told her about this yet, she is crazy but I love her.

After working out a few more details, like letting us pay for a few things like cable and internet and water bill we agreed to move in with them. We celebrated with too much champagne, but had a great night together and I knew we had made the right decision.

The next day they took us over to see the house and to say I was in awwe would be an understatement, the house was amazing. When we pulled up I saw the cutest two story wood and stucco house I'd ever seen. The wood was painted a light yellow and the stucco was a dark blue. There were brick steps that led from the sidewalk to the front porch that was covered by a small balcony that Alice said came off the Master Suite.

As you walked into the house you were greeted with Bamboo floors, soaring ceilings, open spaces and clean white walls with huge picture windows. There was an amazing gourmet kitchen with custom cherry cabinets with dark granite counters. I could not wait to cook meals in this kitchen.

Since Alice and Jasper bought the house they got the master suite which is absolutely understandable. It was huge with a huge window that went from floor up three fourths of the way up the wall. The suite also had a two sided fireplace in the bedroom and bathroom and that tub, I'm going to have to bribe Alice to let me soak in there sometime.

Other than the master suite there were three more bedrooms and two and a half baths all as beautiful as the suite just not as big. Jake and I were able to pick whatever one we wanted, it was a hard decision, but we actual picked the very spacious studio above the detached two car garage. It was perfect for us and gave the four of us some privacy for those intimate moments. It had its own entrance so we didn't have to go into the house to get to it. It was like our own little apartment but with an amazing house just across the brick patio.

I don't know how I forgot to mention this amazing house has a huge media room with a ninety inch TV on the wall to watch movies on, and we knew we'd use that a lot. Along with the media room there was a temperature controlled wine cellar. We drank wine a lot with dinner and now we had enough room to have our own wine shop it was great. I could picture hosting tons of parties here in the future.

Less than a week later the four of us were moving into our new house and starting the next step in our lives.

The next six weeks or so flew by, the four of us loved the house and we all had the necessary privacy we needed as couples but we still hung out all the time. I couldn't imagine life getting any better, I had the man of my dreams and was living with him and my two other best friends.

I couldn't think of anything that could put a damper on my life that was until a one Edward Cullen walked into Cool Beans.

As you might have noticed his last name is Cullen, the same as my very kind, sweet boss Jasper, and that is because Edward is his very attractive ass of an older brother.

I was working my normal morning shift the first time I met him. He very rudely walked up to the counter and said "I need Jasper Cullen right now." Are you kidding me who the fuck does this guy think he is.

I looked up and was greeted with the perfect combination of business and sexy. He was in a gray pinstriped suit with a white shirt and silver tie. He was at least six two and maybe one hundred ninety pounds. He had bright green eyes and tousled medium brown hair that looked like it hadn't been combed with anything but his very long strong fingers. He had a jaw line that had to have been carved from straight stone, it was perfection. The best part of his man was his full very, very sensual lips.

I know what you're thinking, you have Jacob control yourself, but hey a sexy man is a sexy man.

Ok so back to our actual meeting. "I'm sorry can I help you?" I said as pleasantly as I could.

"Are you not listening to me, I said I need to speak with Jasper Cullen immediately." Ok this guy may be sexy but can you say rude?

"I'm sorry he is on a call, I can let him know you are here, Mr?" I said with a smile but inside I was not smiling.

"Just tell him Edward is here to see him and to hurry up, I don't have much time."

"I will let him know you are here, but I'm not sure what his phone call is or how long it will be." Yes that is a little bit of attitude you hear.

"Just take him the note already." I'll take him the note and let him know the Edward that is waiting for him is a pompous ass.

I write the note and take it back to Jasper, but not before stopping and telling Jake about what happened. Like a good boyfriend he asked if he wanted me to have him go talk to him. I told him thank you, but I'd just get Jasper because I wasn't sure what the guys wanted and I didn't want to mess anything up for Jasper.

As soon as I passed Jasper the note he held up a finger indicating he wanted me to wait for a second. He got off the phone moments later and asked me if Edward told me what he wanted.

I proceeded to tell him about me and Edwards encounter. He started cracking up, however I didn't see anything funny in the situation at all. He told me to walk out with him and he would properly introduce us.

When Edward saw Jasper he flashed an amazing big smile full of beautiful white perfectly straight teeth. Thank the two of them gave each other a huge hug; I think I had just entered the Twilight Zone.

"I hear you have been being an ass to my sweet friend and employee Bella here." What, I can't believe he just told him that what a fucking traitor.

"An ass, me?" Edward said with a smirk. I wanted to punch that smirk right off his face.

"Bella, I would like to introduce you to my older brother Edward Cullen." Oh shit, I knew Jasper had an older brother, but I hadn't heard his name, or even seen a picture.

"Hi Edward, it's nice to meet you, sorry about calling you an ass, but you could've been a little nicer."

"Hello Bella, it's great to finally meet you. I have heard a lot about you from my brother here. As soon as I saw you I knew you had to be the infamous Bella, I just couldn't help myself." He said with an apologetic smile.

"It's okay."

"So what brings you to Seattle, I didn't think you were supposed to be here until next month." Jasper said

"Well the office got finished ahead of time; we open in a week so I came up to do some last minute preparations."

Over the next few minutes I have put together a few things. One, Edward is President and CEO of Cullen Design a very prominent and respected web design company out of Chicago. Apparently Edward is opening up a second location here in Seattle so he can be closer to his brother, and I guess there is a huge untouched market here too.

After spending just those few minutes with Edward I knew he was going to be big, big trouble.

**Ok well a couple things have happened in this chapter, Bella and Jake have been together for six months and are absolutely happy. The gang all moved into a magnificent house together. Last but not least Edward has finally made his appearance, I hope it lived up to some of your expectations. **

**Now, for my chapter question, have you ever met someone that you knew was going to be big trouble, but you couldn't stay away?**

**If you aren't following me already you can find me on Twitter - MrsRachaelM **

**Remember a little love is always appreciated…It definitely helps to keep me motivated.**


	9. Chapter 9 Edward Cullen Trouble

**Oh how I wish I could take the credit but we all know who it belongs to.**

**Thank you so much to my pre-reader RFM86 and my beta MistC. Without them this story would be a complete and utter mess. **

**As usual I want to give thanks to RFM86, TheUnderStudy and Ericakar27 and Kim Ginsberg for their reviews of chapter 8. They make me smile and keep me motivated to keep going. **

**Before I forget, there is a link to the gang's new house on my profile, if anyone wants a visual. I forgot to post it on the last chapter. **

**EPOV**

I was so glad to be back in Seattle, it had been too long since I'd seen my brother. We had always been close and living so far apart and both of us running our own businesses made it hard to see each other.

I was meeting Jasper for dinner, we needed to catch up. I had only been waiting a few minutes when I saw him walking towards the table. I got up and gave him a hug, and good pat on the back.

"Hope you haven't been waiting long, I spent a good hour trying to get Alice that yes I'd love for her to come but I needed an evening with my older brother. She still wasn't happy but I promised I'd take her shopping for the house tomorrow." He said with a shudder, Jasper absolutely hated shopping so she must have been pouting pretty badly.

"Man, you must be desperate, shopping, really? Remind me of this moment when I decide to get serious in a relationship." I said teasingly.

"Yea right you'd have to find someone who wanted to date you first." He said knowing I wasn't prime dating material, or the women who did want to date me just wanted my money and a prenup.

"I'm pretty sure Bella wants me." At least I know I wouldn't mind having her. Jasper had talked about her a few times being she's Alice's best friend and all, but he never mentioned how delectably yummy she was.

"Fuck no she doesn't want you and you better stay the fuck away from her too." Jasper said with more gusto than I was expecting.

"Whoa, what has your panties in a bunch?"

"Look, she has a boyfriend, Jake, who happens to be my best friend and they are really happy, the last thing I need is for my brother to come in and mess that up. Just stay away from her ok?" I agreed.

"Okay, I'll stay away from her, but I can't promise she will stay away from me," I said with a smirk which was returned with the look of death from Jasper.

We immediately dropped the subject of Bella and enjoyed our night. I really had missed my little brother and it was really great to see him and the life he had created for himself in Seattle.

He offered for me to stay with him at his place, but I thought it would be easier to stay at a hotel so I just got a suite at the Four Seasons. I was currently looking for a condo or house, ok well I'm not actually looking my assistant Eric is looking but I still say yes or no when he shows me pictures. Considering I still don't have a permanent address that might tell you I haven't liked anything he's brought me.

My new office is downtown and not real close to Jaspers coffee shop. By the way Cool Beans is he kidding me. I know he was a total stoner when my parents gave him the startup money for the store and cool beans was his favorite saying, but did he really have to name his shop after it? Oh well it's his store, and it's not like Cullen Design is all that original, but at least you know it is my company.

Wow, well I completely went off track there, where was I going, oh yea my office is nowhere near Cool Beans, but they do have the best coffee in town so I thought I would swing by and get breakfast on the way in.

I had met Bella a couple days before at the shop, but I wasn't ready for the beauty that was presented in front of me that morning. Bella's hair was down and past her shoulders, her hair was wavy and a rich chocolate brown. She was smiling the most radiant smile I'd ever witnessed to a customer and her cheeks had a slight pink hue to them. Her lips were a light red color and pouty, they were delectable. How had I not noticed this the other day when I had met her.

I waited in line until she could take my order, but when she saw me she just rolled her eyes. I had definitely made the wrong first impression; it is time for a do over.

"Hi beautiful, I believe we got off on the wrong foot the other day." I held my hand out to her to shake hers. "My name is Edward Cullen, and I am Jaspers older brother. It is so nice to meet you…"

She rolled her eyes again but indulged me, and shook my hand. "Hi Edward, I'm Bella, it is nice to meet you, were you needing Jasper."

"No, I actually just needed a large coffee black, and an everything bagel warmed with plain cream cheese."

"Coming right up Mr. Cullen." She said with a smile.

"I am really sorry about the other morning Bella, I was just trying to joke around, I didn't realize I was coming off as such an ass, I do hope you will accept my apology."

"It's ok, it had been a long day and I really wasn't in the mood for some ass to come in and be rude and demanding." She's feisty, and damn so very sexy.

"It was nice to see you again, have a good day and please tell my little brother I said hi."

"Will do, have a good day." God I could look at that face and smile all day every day. This girl was going to be big big trouble.

**BPOV**

Oh my God Edward is so annoying. He had been in every day that week and everyday it was either "Good Morning Beautiful", "Hello Darling", and the absolutely cheesiest "You look like an Angel that has fallen from Heaven this morning."

Jake was becoming more and more upset at the constant comments from Edward. He knows I love him and he has nothing to worry about, but it's still the principal of it all, you don't constantly hit on someone else's girlfriend.

I saw Edward walking up to the shop so I called out to Jake "Hey Babe, can you run to the back and find me some more receipt paper I'm almost out."

"Yea, no problem, I'll be back in a min," He said with a quick kiss to my temple and a smack to my butt. He was always so flirtatious at work, he said it made the day more fun and kept all the vultures away. He was constantly getting hit on, but who could blame him.

Edward walked into the shop right as Jake was out of view and he had that ever familiar mischievous smirk on his face.

"Wow Bella, you look"

"Stop right there Edward. I know you think you're being cute or nice or whatever, but it makes me uncomfortable and it really upsets Jake." I said in my most stern serious voice, I wanted to make sure he knew I was serious.

"Bella, uh, wow I don't know what to say. I was just trying to pay you a compliment." He looked sincerely hurt.

"Edward, what you say are not compliments, but pickup lines. If you were to say you look nice today, or your hair looks nice down today or something like that _after _you place your order or every once in a while, but first thing and every time isn't flattering after a while but extremely annoying."

"I'm sorry; I never meant to make you uncomfortable. Well, I guess can I have a large iced coffee with milk and a breakfast Panini please? Thanks."

Shit, shit, shit, I didn't mean to upset him, truth be told it was nice to be paid a complement but all the time and in such cheesy ways are annoying.

I walk Edward's order out to him and ask if I can take a seat with him, he agrees.

"Okay, so I'm guessing we will be seeing each other a lot from here on out, since you have your new office here and you are Jasper's brother, so why don't we take a couple minutes to get to know each other." He looked thoroughly pleased with this suggestion.

"That sounds like a great idea. So what do you want to know?"

"How about we do this, you come over to our place tonight for dinner and you can get to know all of us and we can get to know you a little more." Can't hurt right, Jake would probably prefer that anyway instead of me sitting here with him.

"Sounds great what time should I be there, and can I bring anything?" His eyes were just sparkling with joy.

"Just yourself and please behave yourself tonight." I gave him a small smile as I walked off.

"I promise Bella" He got up and started to walk out of the shop but stopped and said "Hey Bella, you do look really pretty today." I don't know why but my face lit up in its embarrassing pink tone. That one simple compliment actually got to me. Maybe because that one actually seemed sincere.

As soon as Edward walked out Jake walked up and handed me the receipt paper. "Here ya go love," he kissed me on the cheek and then off he went to finish up doing inventory.

I told Jasper, Alice and Jake about Edward coming for dinner that night and Jasper and Alice were happy, but surprised because they knew I wasn't his biggest fan. Jake, on the other hand was more than irritated about it. I just told him that rather he liked it or not Edward would be around and we needed to try and be nice.

**JPOV**

I was less than excited when I heard Bella had invited Edward over for dinner. I absolutely despised that guy. I know he is Jasper's brother and all, but he's always saying shit to Bella and it clearly makes her uncomfortable.

Around six o'clock he showed up with a nice bottle of wine, at least that is what I heard Bella say, because I don't drink wine so I have no idea what is nice and what isn't.

Than he proceeded to give her and Alice a hug, nothing inappropriate, but he held onto Bella a little longer than I liked. This was going to be a long fucking night.

Ok, before we continue let me explain something about myself, I am a people person. I have always had tons of friends and always got along with strangers, but this guy made me uneasy. The way he looks at Bella, like he wants to rip her clothes off right then and there and then the complete lack of respect for my presence don't make me all happy to get to know him or welcome him into my home, well our home; I don't care if he is Jasper's brother.

Dinner wasn't too bad, except for the constant comments to my girl about how amazing dinner was, which it was because Bella as always made an amazing dinner. Or how about the comments about how she will make some lucky guy really happy someday, uh hello she's with me and makes me extremely happy. The best was when he reached over and rubbed the back of her neck when she said it was kinked. He is lucky I didn't reach over and knock him out right then and there.

Unfortunately we got to know Edward a little better in the midst of all the flirty and blatant disregard that Bella and I are together.

Apparently he is some big front runner in the graphic design and web design industry, which isn't helping my cause either because Bella wants nothing more than to work in web design.

"You know Edward Bella has always dreamed of working in web design," Alice mention, what is she doing. I caught her eye and made it very clear that was one subject I didn't want brought up.

"Really, what kind of experience do you have?"

"I haven't done anything, but would love to go to school for it," she said as the mention of it perked her right up.

"Well, I recently lost my assistant, he graduated from the Illinois Institute of Technology a couple months ago and he promised to help get me through the move, which he has and so now I am assistant less. Would you be interested in the position Bella?" Oh fuck no, he has to be kidding me. What he thinks he can just sweep in and impress my girl, he is sorely mistaken.

"I think Bella has a job and she's happy at the coffee shop"

"Yes I do baby, but wow what an amazing opportunity. Can I think about it and get back to you Edward in the next day or so." What was she saying, she was actually going to think about it.

"Absolutely, I won't interview anyone else until you give me an answer but I really hope I don't have to." He said as he winked at her, he fucking winked at her.

I had to get out of here, he had been smiling and winking at her the entire night and now this whole job thing was going to push me over the edge.

"Hey Jazz, can I talk to you for a second?" I said as I walked out of the living room.

"Uh, yea sure."

I walked out to the back patio and was pacing when Jasper walked outside.

"What's up?" Jasper said as he walked outside.

"Okay, I know he is your brother and all, but I'm one comment, look or touch away from knocking him the fuck out. Jazz what is his deal, he has been all over her all night and you guys aren't saying anything just watching it and she's just sitting there like nothing is happening. Then he offers her a job as his assistant" I was so frustrated I couldn't think straight.

"Jake man, take a deep breath. You know how Bella is, she's just trying to be nice. As far as the job I can tell you clearly hate my brother, but you know this job would be a dream come true for her." Yes it would, but that isn't the point.

"Look, I just can't take it anymore, I'm going to head up and take a shower and go to bed. Please let Bella know." He just patted me on the back and told me he would let me know and not to worry about his brother that Bella loved him and nothing would ever change that.

I went up to our place and got in the shower, I couldn't have been in there for more than five minutes when I heard someone come in.

"Baby?" I heard Bella call out.

I didn't answer I was to upset and as much as I loved her I just wanted to be left alone. But, I knew that wouldn't happen, she does love me and will be worried because I didn't go back into the main house.

"Jake, baby, are you ok? Jasper said you weren't feeling good and came up here."

"I'm fine; I just needed to get out of there. I really don't want to talk about it, please just give me a little time." Edward had really done a number on me, no matter how upset I was about things I always wanted Bella there, but not now I just wanted space.

"Is this about Edward tonight? I know he was pissing you off and I am so sorry I didn't ask him to stop but you have to know he's just messing around."

"Bella I don't want to talk about it please just leave."

I didn't hear anything, so I just assumed she left, and I was sure she was pissed because she didn't say anything. However, before I knew what was happening she was naked and in the shower with me.

She pressed her body against mine and wrapped her arms around my waist while she peppered light kisses against my back. As hard as I tried to get her to release me she wouldn't she just kept kissing me and telling me how much she loved me and how sorry she was, that she should've stopped it.

"Jake, please turn around and look at me." Reluctantly I turned around, and all I saw was complete hurt and despair on my girls face. I had done this to her and I felt a lump in my throat, I never meant to hurt her. Her eyes were red and full of tears; because we were in the shower I couldn't feel the tears on my back.

"Baby, don't cry I'm sorry, I just had enough of him tonight and took it out on you." I leaned down and kissed her on the lips and immediately she deepened it like she was trying to prove something to me.

I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist as I leaned us against the wall in the shower. As the water fell over us I gently slid inside her. She gripped the back of my neck for some leverage and just kept telling me how much she loved me.

Bella and I was officially having our first session of makeup sex and it was earth shattering. With all the emotions and urgency involved it didn't take long before I felt her tightening around me which caused me to finish along with her.

After we both came down off our high we finished our shower and now she was cuddled up beside me in our bed.

"If I ask you something will you be completely honest with me," I could tell she was nervous about whatever it was she wanted to ask.

"I always am, that won't change."

"Would you be mad if I took the assistant position with Edward?" Why did she have to bring him back up?

"I wouldn't be thrilled, but I know it would be a dream come true, so if it is really what you want, I will support you one hundred percent." I was serious too, I wouldn't be happy about it but I would support her.

"I really do want it."

"Then you should accept his offer. I will miss you at work, but if you're happy I'm happy."

She reached up and kissed me, "I love you Jacob Black and don't ever question or forget that."

"I love you too Bella, now get some sleep baby, it's been a long day."

Edward Cullen is no good and I had a feeling telling Bella to take the position would be the biggest mistake of my life.

**Well Edward definitely stirred up a little trouble this chapter didn't, but our duo made it through ok, at least this time.**

**Have you ever had someone show up unexpectedly and stir up trouble in your relationship, if so how did it go?**

**If you aren't following me already you can find me on Twitter - MrsRachaelM **

**You can also follow my blog for spoilers at: **

**Remember a little love is always appreciated…It definitely helps to keep me motivated.**


	10. Chapter 10 Little Black Dress & Chaos

**Oh how I wish I could take the credit but we all know who it belongs to.**

**Thank you so much to my pre-reader RFM86 and my beta MistC. Without them this story would be a complete and utter mess. **

**As usual I want to give thanks to RFM86, TheUnderStudy and Kim Ginsberg for their reviews of chapter 9. They make me smile and keep me motivated to keep going. Also, it is amazing to see a couple people who are Edward fans read and review my story. **

**Before I forget, there is a link to the Bella's birthday dress and shoes on my profile, if anyone wants a visual.**

**BPOV**

"Bella, you almost ready to go?" Alice has been bugging me for the last thirty minutes. We were going out to celebrate my birthday tonight and she was more excited than anyone.

"Yea, give me five more minutes. I promise I will be ready." She was absolutely driving me nuts.

Ok, let me tell you a little about what the past week with Alice has been like. First off she said, "You need to stop dressing like a little kid and dress like the hot woman you are, Bella Swan." Yes, I take care of myself, but I don't see why I have to flaunt it. Plus the clothes that _flaunt it_ are always so uncomfortable, not to mention the shoes that go with it.

We had made plans for the four of us to go to dinner and then to a bar afterwards. So, I was happy with jeans and a nice top and maybe just maybe heels. Alice, however had a completely different idea. When she showed up with my birthday gift I was in shock.

"Alice, there is no way I'm accepting this. It's way too much." Usually I take whatever Alice gets me with a hug and a thank you because there is no way she won't make me take it. This time though there is no way.

"I'm not taking no for an answer. You needed a killer dress and shoes for tonight so I got them for you. I know you would never go shopping yourself." She was right, I never would've gone shopping and I sure as hell wouldn't ever got the dress and shoes she got me.

The dress was a black and silver, tulle and sequin v neck party dress. The dress itself was silver sequined with black tulle that covered the entire dress. The tulle was gathered into a ruffle -like look right under the breast, high on the waist and then again at the hips. The top of the dress v'd to the top of the first ruffle. The straps were black tulle and sequin spaghetti straps. The back of the dress was open and v'd below my shoulder blades…The top part of the dress fit my body like a glove and the bottom was more airy and swayed as I walked.

Now the shoes, those were just as amazing. They were completely black with a sheer gathered black tulle that started at my ankle and covered my foot to the open toes. The back had a zipper that came up just above my heel. I was concerned about how high the heel was but Alice said they would help extend my legs, whatever. From what she told me they had a one inch platform and a four and three quarter inch heel. Basically, these turned me into a walking disaster, but she promised me I'd be fine. That is yet to be seen.

I looked at myself in the mirror and I couldn't believe how great I looked. I never got dressed up like this and I was slightly in shock.

"Oh. My. God," Alice shrieked. "You look amazing; Jake is going to be all over you, hell maybe even Jasper too." She had definitely exaggerated.

"Thank you," I said with a little twirl.

We headed downstairs and I felt like Julia Roberts when she walked into the room with that red dress on. I felt sexy as hell and couldn't wait to see Jake.

When I walked into the living room Jake's back was to me. "Baby," I said.

When he turned around the look on his face was priceless.

**JPOV**

Holy fuck…that is all.

**BPOV**

"So you like?" I said with another little twirl just for him.

"Fuck baby you look amazing. I don't even know what to say besides that." He was cracking me up; he was usually so cool and collective so this wasn't the reaction I had expected.

"Hot. Damn. If you weren't with Jake and I wasn't with your best friend, Bella I'd rip that dress right off and take you here in the living room. You look hot." What was wrong with people, no I never dress up but it's not like I look that much different.

"Thank you, I think." I just laughed

"See, I told you even my Jaspy would think you look hot too." Most women would be pissed off if their man just said that to another woman. Not Alice, she was just proud that she got the perfect dress that made Jasper want me.

"Oh good lord you guys are insatiable, can we please just go now?"

We all loaded up into Jasper's car and headed to dinner. Dinner was great, nothing especially amazing, but it was great to spend the evening with my good friends on my birthday.

It was funny seeing Jake squirm in his chair the whole time though. At one point I reached over and put my hand on his thigh and there was a definite tightness in his pants.

"Baby, have your jeans shrunk, they seem a little tight." I leaned over and whispered in his ear.

With a low growl that only I could hear, he leaned over and said "No, they aren't too small. It's just the effect you and that dress is having on me." I had to chuckle.

After dinner we headed to our favorite bar, cleverly named Hole in the Wall. It wasn't though. It was very modern and relaxing, if that's possible. It had a dance floor slash stage on the far end of the bar. The walls were lined with funky and bright colored furniture with tables. The bar was in the center and tall, metal and bright colored tables and chairs surrounded it.

"What do you want to drink love," Jake said with a smile.

"White Russian please and thank you."

Jake and Jasper were getting us our drinks when Alice told me, "Sooo, please don't be mad but Edward may show up tonight." WHAT?!

"What do you mean Edward might show up tonight?" I asked her pretty perturbed.

"He had asked Jasper to go out tonight and it might have come up that it was your birthday. I'm not sure if he invited himself or if Jasper invited him." God I hope Jasper didn't invite him. They all know that he pushed Jake's buttons. Surely they know it would push him over the edge if he showed up tonight.

"Alice, are you kidding me? This won't turn out well if he does show up. This is supposed to be a fun night and Edward showing up will ruin everything."

The guys started heading back to us, so I leaned over and told Alice, "Please don't say anything to Jake and tell Jasper too. If he doesn't show up there is no reason for Jake to worry about it. I just want him to have fun tonight."

Alice agreed and leaned over to Jasper as soon as they sat down. Jake handed me my drink and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

After about an hour or so we noticed they started setting up for karaoke. This is always a lot of fun with Alice and Jasper because they always sing corny songs to each other. Jake and I just sit and enjoy the show; we don't do any singing at all.

Everything was going perfectly. Jake and I were kissing, talking, just really enjoying our time together. Alice and Jasper headed up to the DJ to pick their songs for karaoke. Like I said, perfect, and then I saw him walk into the bar. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck, good bye perfect.

I leaned over to Jake and told him in about thirty seconds he wasn't going to be happy, but to please keep his cool for me.

As soon as he was ready to ask what I was talking about, Edward walked up. Jake just looked at me, gave me a hot kiss and excused himself.

Edward said hi and then handed me a card. "What's this for?" I asked skeptical as to his intentions.

"It's your birthday isn't it?" he said with a smile.

"Yes it is, thank you. Before I forget please behave yourself tonight. All I want is to have a good time with my friends and boyfriend."

He agreed. Jasper and Alice came to sit back down and both had the biggest and goofiest grins on their faces. Just as I was ready to ask them what they were giddy about, I heard it,

_You're insecure  
Don't know what for  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door  
Don't need make up__  
__To cover up__  
__Being the way that you are is enough_

I look up at the stage and there is Jake singing One Direction completely off key, but he looked so dang cute doing it.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else__  
__The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed__  
__But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell__  
__You don't know__  
__Oh Oh__  
__You don't know you're beautiful_

What was he doing? He was so into the song and was getting the entire crowd into it as well. Oh God what was he doing now? He grabbed the mic from the stand and started walking towards me. He walked up to me, kissed my cheek and then serenaded me with the remainder of the song.

Jake walked back to the booth and sat next to me. I leaned over and gave him a huge hug and kiss. I was still in disbelief that he just sang karaoke, let alone be such a goof ball doing it.

"Not too shabby Black." I kicked Edward under the table and gave him a warning look.

"Well if you think you can do better, by all means Cullen, go for it." Oh well shit, there goes perfect. They're at it already.

"Okay fine," Edward said as he got up and headed towards the stage.

Alice and I just exchanged eye rolls because we knew all it was going to be now was a dick measuring contest the rest of the night.

_It must have been cold there in my shadow  
to never have sunlight on your face_

My jaw just dropped when I turned and saw Edward was the one singing. Let me tell you Edward Cullen can sing and he looks sexy as hell doing it.

I must've had my mouth open for a while because Jake reached over and closed my mouth. I just looked over at him and mouthed "sorry."

"It's ok, just don't let it happen again," he said with a smirk.

_Did you ever know that you're my hero,__  
__and everything I would like to be?__  
__I can fly higher than an eagle,__  
__'cause you are the wind beneath my wings._

"Jasper, did you know Edward could sing?" Jake asked, I could tell he was a little upset, ok a lot upset that Edward was really good.

"Yea, he's been singing for as long as I can remember. Sorry, guess I should've warned you before you challenged him to this little sing off."

"Thanks for the heads up buddy."

_Fly, fly, fly high against the sky,  
so high I almost touch the sky.  
Thank you, thank you,  
thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings._

As Edward finished up the song Jake was scouring at the fact he basically just got shown up in front of his girlfriend.

"So Black, what did you think? I think I was a bit pitchy, but not sure." Edward was being such an ass. He better cool it.

"Okay, okay Cullen." What was it about guys that don't like each other that make them call each other by the last name. "I see how it is, I think I can top that, let me know what you think baby," he said with a wink.

Oh this should be interesting. Edward was pissing me off though because he had a look on his face like nothing Jake could do could possibly top him. I have to say though I am extremely curious to know what he has planned.

As soon as the music started I knew exactly what the song was, Marry Me by Train.

_Forever can never be long enough for me__  
__Feel like I've had long enough with you__  
__Forget the world now, we won't let them see__  
__But there's one thing left to do_

He started walking towards me with the most amazing smile on his face. Once he reached our table, he grabbed my hand and helped me out of the booth. He dug into his pocket and lowered to one knee.

_Marry me today and every day__  
__Marry me if I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe__  
__Say you will, say you will_

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you do the honor of being my wife?" he said as opened a ring box and I saw the most amazing yellow diamond ring.

I didn't know what to say, well I did but I was speechless. Tears started to stream down my face like a faucet. All I could do was nod my head and mouth yes.

Jake jumped up, put the ring on my finger and gave me the biggest hug and kissed me completely, inappropriately for being in public. At the moment though I didn't care, all my dreams were coming true.

**WOW, did you see that coming. Jake popped the question. Yes some may think it happened too soon, but what can I say when you know you know. I would've married my husband on our first date if he would've asked. **

**A few credits from the karaoke battle: One Direction – What Makes You Beautiful, Bette Midler – Wind Beneath My Wings, Train – Marry Me**

**If you aren't following me already you can find me on Twitter - MrsRachaelM **

**You can also follow my blog for spoilers at: wolfmehard . blogspot (obviously without the spaces)**

**Remember a little love is always appreciated…It definitely helps to keep me motivated.**


	11. Outtake - Ring Shopping

**Oh how I wish I could take the credit but we all know who it belongs to.**

**Thank you so much to my pre-reader RFM86 and my beta MistC. Without them this story would be a complete and utter mess. **

**I wanted to give you a peek into what happened when Jake asked Alice to go ring shopping for Bella.**

**JPOV**

Bella and I had been together for about seven months now and I know it seemed extremely quick but I couldn't imagine my life without her. Since Edward has come into our lives I decided I needed to do something about it, so I decided to ask her to marry me.

I have ok taste and know Bella as well if not better than I know myself, however buying a ring and planning a proposal I needed her best friends help.

So I sent her a quick text. I didn't want to call and take the chance that Bella was with her.

_Hey, I need help with something. Are you busy tomorrow?_

I hope I hear from her soon, and without her asking Bella why I would need her. Before I could think too much about it, I got a response.

_Nope not busy. Everything okay?_

_Yea, but you can't tell Bella we're meeting. _

_Uh, not going to be easy._

_Yea, yea. I don't care what you have to say to her, you can't say anything. Can you meet me at Tiffany's tomorrow at noon?_

I figured that would get all kinds of questions, but I didn't get a text back instead my phone rang almost immediately. I knew it would be her and as soon as I looked at the caller ID, sure enough it was Alice.

"Hello." The screaming that came from the other end couldn't have even been from a human. This was break glass loud.

"OH. MY. GOD. You're going to ask her to marry you aren't you?" Just because I was going to Tiffany's did not mean I was going to pop the question, even though that's exactly what I was going to do.

"There is a strong possibility." Again another non-human scream. "Can you be there, Alice?"

"Yes, I will be there, EEK I can't wait. See you at noon Jake."

Good Lord, I had a feeling taking her was not as great an idea as I originally thought.

I arrived at Tiffany's a little before noon and Alice was already there looking around. Yep, this was a bad idea.

As soon as she saw me she ran over and gave me a huge hug. "I'm so excited for you guys," she said with a huge smile.

I asked her how she got away from work today. She said she just told Jasper she needed a long lunch to run some errands. Since Jasper was pussy whipped like a mother fucker, so what if I am too that wasn't the point. Anyway since he was whipped he didn't question her at all.

"Ok, so what are you wanting?" Alice asked. I had no idea. I figured I would look around and when something stood out I would get it. I wanted something that said Bella.

"I don't really know, I've never done this before. I figured you guys have talked about this before since you're women and all." She tried to deny it but eventually agreed with a smile.

"Ok, maybe we have a couple times. Have you guys ever talked about it?" So nosy.

"Yea, we've both said we would get married someday, but as far as what kind of ring she wanted, never got that far."

"Well, I can tell you she likes colored diamonds, like pink or yellow. She also wants a thinner band, if you ask me she's not near picky enough about what she wants, but whatever." Oh I feel so sorry for Jasper when he finally proposes.

"You mean there are colored diamonds? I thought there was just a diamond and you picked the size you could afford." Fuck, well I guess it's a good thing I brought Shorty.

She seriously looked at me like I had said the dumbest thing she had ever heard.

Women, let me tell you something, men do not pay attention to the details in these kind of things. You should be lucky we don't just give you the money and say go get what you want. Well, or something along those lines.

So Alice walks me over to a few different cases and all I see are rings that are green, blue, pink, yellow and plain old diamond. There were plain bands and diamond bands and from what Alice informed me, a diamond band was a necessity.

"Oh look at this one Jake, its breath-taking."

I walked over and from what I was yet again informed of was it was a pear shaped pink diamond with a row of diamonds around the pear. The band was a diamond band and I have to admit it was really nice, then I saw the price.

"Are you fucking kidding me Alice, its one point two million dollars. Have you lost your damn mind? How am I supposed to pay for that?" I'm done, and I'm sending her home. She can't possibly think that I could spend that much money on an engagement ring.

"Okay, okay jeez calm down. I just thought she would like it." Of course she'd like it, it was one point two million dollars.

"Well, what about this one, it's a lot less," she said.

Again a beautiful ring with another pink diamond with a row of diamonds, but yet again she's lost her fucking mind.

"Alice its six hundred and fifty thousand dollars. Again, I can't afford that much."

"Well, what about that one? The platinum band with a rectangular modified pink diamond haloed by round white diamonds, it's perfect" All I heard was pink and white diamonds all that other shit I have no idea what it meant.

"I like that one. How much is it?" I have to admit this one was really nice and it wasn't that big so it couldn't be that expensive.

"It's only four hundred twenty five thousand." I almost choked on the water I was drinking.

"Okay ,Alice we need to discuss what I can and cannot afford. Everything you have pointed out would go in the "I can't afford" column. The most I can spend is ten thousand. That is how much I have in my savings, I can't afford anything more than that." I may end up wiping out my savings with this purchase, but I think it's worth it. I was going to surprise Bella with a new car at Christmas, but I think she will like this, at least I hope she likes this better.

"Ten thousand I can work with that." God I hope so or else we were in the wrong store.

I saw another pear shaped ring with a blue stone and a row of diamonds, it also had the diamond band.

"What about this one Alice? It is really nice and within my budget."

"It's nice, but its tanzanite, doesn't exactly say engagement ring, neither does emerald. Stick to either pink or yellow diamonds or the good ole traditional white diamond." Yep, I'll do that.

"What about this one? It's a big diamond with a bunch of little diamonds around it and in my price range." She just smiled and told me that yes it was nice, but not to just settle and that I should spend more than ten minutes looking for the right ring.

Two and a half hours later we were still looking at rings. We had looked at a million different rings and none of the particularly stood out to me.

"So how do you plan on asking her to marry you?" The sales associate, appropriately named Isabela asked.

"Well, her birthday is coming up in a couple weeks and I thought I would do it on her birthday. We are going out that night with Alice here and her boyfriend Jasper. I figured I would ask her after dinner. She gets embarrassed pretty easily so I don't want to do anything to elaborate. Maybe even back at home when it's just the two of us, I guess I'll know when it is right that night." Women are so sappy because Alice and Isabela are just looking at me like I told them some romantic love story.

"That's so romantic Jake, she will love it. No matter what you do Bella will remember it for the rest of her life. And oh my god, I found the perfect ring. What about this one, Jake? It's a little out of your budget but we can make it work."

"Oh wow Alice it is perfect. But, it is almost triple my budget at twenty eight thousand five hundred dollars." The ring was the Tiffany Bezet yellow diamond ring. It was a ring with a yellow diamond and white round brilliant diamonds in platinum and eighteen karat gold.

I know what you're thinking how the fuck did he know all that, well after spending almost three hours in Tiffany's with Alice and Isabela you learn. If I didn't I wouldn't have known anything they were talking about the entire time.

"Isabela, this ring is perfect, what are Jake's options?"

"Well, we can finance all of it or he can put down the ten thousand and finance the remainder."

"Let's do it. I'll do the down payment of ten thousand and then finance the rest." This was going to probably be at least three hundred fifty dollars a month but well worth it.

"Ok, come with me and we will get all the paper work started." Isabela said.

"Jake are you sure, I know it is perfect, but that is still financing probably twenty thousand dollars. Can I give you another ten thousand, as an engagement gift?" Alice was more than generous, however I needed to do this on my own.

"Thank you Alice, I mean it, but I need to do this on my own." I gave her a huge hug and thanked her for coming with me today because honestly, I couldn't have done it without her.

"You're welcome Jake, thank you for asking me to come with you. She is just going to love it. Thank you for making my best friend so happy, I will always love you for that."

After another thirty or forty five minutes with financing we were walking out the door with ring in hand. Holy shit how was I going to wait until her birthday to propose and what the hell was I going to do with the ring until then?

**I hope you liked ring shopping with Jake and Alice. Aren't they a fun duo? Poor Jake had no idea what he was doing but he figured it out didn't he?**

**Did you have any say in your engagement ring or did your man or woman surprise you completely?**

**If you aren't following me already you can find me on Twitter - MrsRachaelM **

**You can also follow my blog for spoilers at: wolfmehard . blogspot (obviously without the spaces)**

**Remember a little love is always appreciated…It definitely helps to keep me motivated.**


	12. Chapter 11 Celebration & New Job

**Oh how I wish I could take the credit but we all know who it belongs to.**

**Thank you so much to my pre-reader RFM86 and my beta MistC. Without them this story would be a complete and utter mess. **

**As usual I want to give thanks to RFM86, TickleMyTweet, TheUnderStudy and Kim Ginsberg for their reviews of chapter 10. They make me smile and keep me motivated to keep going. Also, it is amazing to see a couple people who are Edward fans read and review my story. **

**Before I forget, there is a link to the Bella's engagement ring on my profile, if anyone wants a visual.**

_**Previously**_

"_Isabella Marie Swan, will you do the honor of being my wife?" he said as opened a ring box and I saw the most amazing yellow diamond ring. _

_I didn't know what to say, well I did but I was speechless. Tears started to stream down my face like a faucet. All I could do was nod my head and mouth yes._

_Jake jumped up, put the ring on my finger and gave me the biggest hug and kissed me completely, inappropriately for being in public. At the moment though I didn't care, all my dreams were coming true._

**BPOV**

I was suddenly aware of all the applause going on around us. I broke the kiss to see what was going on and I realized the applause was for us.

I looked over at the table and Alice was absolutely glowing, you would've thought she was the one that just got engaged. She was trying to get Jasper to move so she could get out and when she did she almost knocked me down when she hugged me.

"Bella, I am just so happy for you, now let me see that ring." I knew she was extremely happy for me and Jake, but this was Alice, she was more worried about the bling.

"Alice don't act like you don't know what it looks like." I turned to Jake because I was completely confused. "Alice went with me to help pick out your ring."

"WHAT! You knew this was coming?" I guess I shouldn't be surprised though, Jake has great taste, but this ring was amazing and had Alice written all over it.

The ring was absolutely amazing and I don't even want to think about how much it cost. Hell, I don't even know how Jake could afford it. Did I forget to mention that the box he pulled out was that oh to familiar blue of Tiffany's?

The ring had a thin band made of round diamonds. The center piece of the ring was this amazing yellow diamond that was encircled by a band of gold and then a ring of the same cut diamonds from the band. It was absolutely breath taking.

"I did and you have to believe me it took everything not to tell you. However, Jake basically threatened my life if I let it slip," she said with a smirk in Jake's direction.

"I absolutely meant it too; I know she's your best friend Bells but I would've taken her out." We all lost it in a fit of laughter.

We stood there talking for a few more minutes. I looked over to the booth and there was Edward. I had completely forgotten he was there. He just gave me a smile and mouthed congrats to me. For some reason in that moment I felt sad for him. Maybe it was because here we were celebrating the engagement and he didn't feel comfortable enough to get up and join us.

I waved him over and he held up a finger to say just a minute. He got up and walked over to the bar.

A few minutes later we were all sitting down back at the table and Edward re appeared with 5 glasses and a bottle of champagne.

"I would like to make a toast to the happy couple." I looked up at Edwards's voice. Never mind, I don't feel sad for him anymore. He is about to fuck everything up.

"Jake," he said, and I could feel Jake's hand tighten around my shoulders. "I know we haven't started on the best terms and I want to apologize and if possible, start over. You are my brother's best friend and I can see how happy you make Bella so I can't imagine you are that bad of a guy." He reached his hand out to Jake. Jake accepted and they shook hands.

I gave him a small smile as to say Thank You.

"Now Bella, Congratulations and I wish you the best during this new chapter in your life. I had no idea this was happening tonight or I wouldn't have shown up. This should've been shared between you, Jake and your two best friends. I hope I didn't ruin it for you." Well shit, now I felt bad again, he didn't ruin anything, hell the karaoke battle cracked me up.

"Don't worry about it, I know you don't really know anyone in Seattle yet. I'm glad you were able to share this evening with us," I said with a genuine smile.

"Yea man, it's ok and like Bells said, the karaoke battle was a blast and gave me the perfect way to show you up and propose at the same time." Jake was right about that, I don't know what he initially was going to do, but the way he ended up proposing was perfect.

"Well, I had better get out of here and let you guys get back to celebrating. Bella, I'll see you first thing in the morning, and I promise I'll understand if you're a tad bit hung over." Tomorrow was my first day as Edward's assistant. He had offered the job to me a few weeks ago, but I didn't start until everything was set at the offices. I was excited, Jake was a little concerned, but hopefully after tonight he and Edward will get along better.

"Will you understand if I call in late?" I asked with a smirk.

"I would, but let me do one better. I have a meeting first thing in the morning and I'd rather be there when you arrive so how about you don't come in until say noon. Will that work?"

"Wow, uh yea that would be amazing, are you sure?"

"I'm sure. You deserve to be able to celebrate tonight. Have a good time guys and I'll see you soon." With that he grabbed his jacket and left.

We spent the next few hours drinking, laughing and there was some more karaoke involved as well. We asked the waitress for the check and she said it had already been taken care of. We all looked at her confused, and then she handed Jake an envelope.

Inside of it was a note "Jake and Bella, I want to again congratulate you on your engagement. You are an amazing couple and I wish you the best. I took care of your bill for the evening as a little present. I hope you enjoyed your night. Edward." We all sat there with dropped jaws. I watched him as he left, so the only time he could've done this was when he got the initial bottle of champagne. The bill had to have been crazy; he had no idea how much we would spend, that was really nice of him, even if he could afford it.

"Wow, that was generous," Jake said.

"That's my brother, he likes to do things like that. Bella, now that you are his assistant I would expect a lot more of those type of things. He really appreciates those around him. I told you he wasn't that bad Jake, he just doesn't know how to act when he first meets people." I looked at Jake and gave him a smile and he leaned over and gave me another soft kiss.

"Well, it's been a blast, but if you don't mind I would like to get my fiancé home and enjoy some time alone since tomorrow we won't be working together anymore."

"Before we do that lets finish off this bottle. A toast to Jake and Bella, a prosperous future for us all and an amazing first day at Cullen Design for Bella." Jasper said as we all clanked glasses. We finished our drinks and were off.

We arrived home about forty five minutes later. Jasper and Alice congratulated us again and then they went into the house and we walked towards our place.

When we got to the top of the stairs Jake swooped me up into his arms and carried me across the threshold.

"Aren't you supposed to do this after we are married?" I said giggling.

"Yep, but figured I'd get in some practice," he said.

Jake carried me into our room and laid me down on our bed. He slowly began taking off my shoes, unzipping the back of each of them and sliding them off and kissing the arch of both feet.

He slowly started kissing his way up both legs until he hit my inner thighs. I'm pretty sure I whined a little because I wanted nothing more than Jake right now.

"All in good time baby," he said sitting me up and helping me out of my dress. "You looked absolutely stunning tonight baby."

Jake started kissing my neck softly and slowly all while caressing my breasts. He was taking his time tonight, and it felt amazing. I reached down and began unbuttoning his shirt; I couldn't stand not feeling his hot skin against mine for one more second.

Once Jake and I were completely naked he lifted himself over me and looked lovingly into my eyes.

"Bella, you have no idea how happy you have made me tonight. I cannot wait until you are officially Mrs. Black." With that he slowly slid into me.

When I woke up the next morning I was sad Jake wasn't in bed with me. We had been up most the night making love, numerous times and in several locations in our place. We had made love in the shower a couple times, the kitchen, and then the final time in our bed where I fell asleep in his arms.

Before I could even get up to find him he came walking into the bedroom with a tray of breakfast and from what I could tell orange juice and champagne.

"Good morning fiancé." He was just beaming from ear to ear. God I loved this man, and like he said last night I couldn't wait to be Mrs. Black.

"Good Morning fiancé," I said returning his smile.

"What time is it?"

"It's about ten, I figured you would be in a rush to get ready for work so I went ahead and made you breakfast." He was such an amazing, thoughtful man.

"Thank you baby, why don't you come here and I can thank you." I gave him my best seductive look.

"I'd love to but I have to be at work in thirty minutes. I called in this morning so I could stay with you a little longer, but I promise tonight you can thank me all you want."

"Shit, how am I going to get to work if you all have the cars?" Jake and I really needed to get another car. Before it wasn't a big deal, Alice and Jasper always rode together, so Jake and I could use the other car to get to work. Now that we didn't all work together we were going to need a third car, good thing Edward was paying me really well.

"Jasper is coming to pick me up so you can take the other car to work. We all close so we will ride home together. We do need to start saving so we can get another car."

"I was just thinking the same thing. Well, I better get up and start getting ready. Thank you for breakfast it was amazing." I got up and started into the bathroom when Jake stopped me and gave me a kiss that took my breath away.

"Have a good day today baby, I love you," he said and then he was gone.

Great now I'm all turned on with no Jake to take care of me, I guess I will have to take care of myself this morning.

I got to Cullen Design about twenty minutes before noon. I wasn't really sure where I was supposed to park or anything. When I pulled into the parking garage there was Edward. I stopped and asked him where I was supposed to park. He told me to just get out here and the valet would take my car to my parking spot.

A valet, are you kidding me? What kind of business has a valet for their employees?

"You have a valet for your employees?" I asked.

"Yes, well for management and their assistants anyways. I would love to offer it for everyone, but there is just no way to do that with so many people working here." Still that was really cool of him. "That is a nice car by the way."

"Yes it is, but it isn't mine, its Alice's. I don't have one so I borrowed hers today. I will have to get one as soon as possible so the other three can get back and forth from the shop." When I looked at him he had a look on his face I wasn't real sure I liked.

"Well, we will have to do something about that. I can do one of two things, I can get you a car or I can have a car pick you up every morning and bring you home." Was he kidding me? Welcome to Cullen Design, let me buy you a car.

"I can't let you buy me a car. How do you know I'll even do a good job, you may want to fire me before the day is over." I was serious too, remembering how clumsy I am, this whole thing could be a catastrophe.

"Do you really think I would've hired you if I didn't think you would work out? I talked to Jasper before I even offered the job to you. You were his employee and I didn't want to offer this to you without him being okay with it." I was shocked, Jasper knew? No wonder he didn't throw a fit I was leaving. I was a little bummed he didn't ask me to stay when I told him.

"Ok, but still a car, that's too much." I know what you're thinking this man is a millionaire let him buy me a car.

"Bella, you do realize I'm worth millions of dollars? Really, buying you a car would be like someone else buying you a dozen roses. Plus, I will let you pick it out. Is there anything you have wanted?" He did have a point and I have had my eye on a certain car for over a year.

"There is, but are you sure Edward? I don't know if I am comfortable with this."

"Look, I don't mind sending you a car every day to pick you up and take you home, but there will be times where I will need you to run errands for me. If you don't have a car you will have to drive my BMW." Nope, no way, I wasn't driving his car; it probably cost more than my dad's house. He must have seen my face because he started to chuckle.

"That's what I thought now what kind of car have you had your eye on?"

"I've wanted a Nissan Juke for a long time." He just stared at me with a look of disbelief.

"A Nissan, I was thinking more like a BMW, Audi, Mercedes even, and you were worried about me spending money on a Nissan?" What? Like I would ever let him buy me a car as much as the ones he just mentioned.

"I'm not high maintenance what can I say?" I just smiled at him.

"Ok, well after we get you your security badge and I give you the tour we will sit down and you tell me exactly what you want on this Juke and it will be at your house tonight."

"Really? Thank you." I don't know what came over me but I jumped up and gave him a huge hug. He just laughed and gave me a hug back.

I didn't realize until we stopped talking that we had arrived at security where I had to get my picture taken for my ID. After a couple minutes I had an ID the size of a credit card. Apparently I had to have it to get to our floor.

Over the next hour or so Edward took me on a tour of the building, and let me tell you it was stunning. It was very modern with exposed brick, beams, floor to ceiling windows and very modern furniture and decorations.

Everyone was so nice to me, but I wasn't sure if they were sincere or because I was the boss's assistant. Either way I was happy so far.

When the elevator doors opened to the executive floor I was in awe. Right in front of me was a huge mahogany receptionist desk with a frosted glass raised top. It also had a layer of frosted glass panels that covered the front of the desk. So, it looked checkered with glass and mahogany. It was beautiful, if this was just the receptionist area I couldn't wait to see what my office looked like.

"You ready to see your office?" I had been frozen at the sight of the receptionist area, I didn't even notice he started walking.

"Uh, yea sorry."

He walked me down a long hallway of class walls. When we came to the end of the hall way we took a left and walked through a door.

"Here it is, I hope you like it."

"Holy Shit."

**Well, lets see Bella got engaged, had a little, well a lot of celebratory sex and started her first day at Cullen Design. We also saw Edward apologize to Jake and turns out he isn't that bad of a guy after all. **

**What does everyone think, did Edward redeem himself this chapter?**

**If you aren't following me already you can find me on Twitter - MrsRachaelM **

**You can also follow my blog for spoilers at: wolfmehard . blogspot (obviously without the spaces)**

**Remember a little love is always appreciated…It definitely helps to keep me motivated.**


	13. Chapter 12 Perks of the Job

**Oh how I wish I could take the credit but we all know who it belongs to.**

**Thank you so much to my pre-reader RFM86 and my beta MistC. Without them this story would be a complete and utter mess. **

**As usual I want to give thanks to RFM86, TheUnderStudy and Kim Ginsberg for their reviews of the outtake and Chapter 11. They make me smile and keep me motivated to keep going. Also, it is amazing to see a couple people who are Edward fans read and review my story.**

**There is a link to a picture that inspired Bella's office on my profile.**

**NOTE: DUE TO REAL LIFE BEING HECTIC, I CAN'T PROMISE WEEKLY UPDATES, HOWEVER I WILL TRY MY BEST. THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT OF MY LITTLE STORY AND FOR YOUR CONTINUED PATIENCE. I APPRECIATE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU.**

_**Previously**_

_He walked me down a long hallway of glass walls. When we came to the end of the hall way we took a left and walked through a door._

"_Here it is, I hope you like it."_

"_Holy Shit."_

**BPOV**

When I walked into my office it was like I had walked out of the modern world into my own oasis get away.

My office was completely different from the modern new age feel from the rest of the building.

"Is holy shit a good thing or a bad thing?" Edward asked. I could tell from the tone in his voice he really wasn't sure if I liked it.

"Edward this is amazing and absolutely perfect. How in the world did you get this so right?" I was in absolute awwe. This office was made for me.

"Well, Jasper is my brother and he is dating your best friend, so I may have asked for her help in doing your office."

"How in the world did you get it done so quick, you just offered me the job three weeks ago and I'm sure this took some time."

"Bella, when you have the money I have people jump through hoops to make you happy," he said with a grin. All I can think is no shit.

I guess I should probably let you know what I was looking at, huh?

Ok, so as I walked in my door I was greeted with a gorgeous light, airy space that was divided by a set of white French doors. To the left of my office door was a white, oval desk and modern chair to match.

In the center of my desk, from what I could tell was a new fifteen inch MacBook Pro. Which can I say I was extremely excited about, I had always wanted one but could never afford it. Anyway, back to the office.

To the left of my amazing new laptop was a bouquet of light pink phlox which were absolutely stunning. They helped with the serenity of the room. Behind my desk, like I said, there was a matching white modern chair with a padded seat and the cutest deco pillow cushioning the back.

In front of my desk on the opposite wall was what I'd guessed was a fifty inch Samsung flat screen. The TV in mine and Jakes studio wasn't even that big, it was beautiful.

The floors were a dark cherry wood and in the middle of the room was a large square rug. The rug was dark brown with circles and ovals in different shades of pink and brown, it completed the look of the front part of my office.

I walked through the French doors and I was greeted with floor to ceiling windows. They were covered by shear white stripped paneled curtains.

This back room had two white chairs and a white couch, all leather. When I first saw them I didn't think they would be very comfy but when I sat down, oh my god they were heavenly. They were so plush and soft. In the middle of the furniture was a pink, dark brown and ivory stripped ottoman.

There were little knick knacks around the room and a couple really cool lamps. There was another TV in this room that was identical to the one in the front area.

The back area also had the dark wood, however back here there were very plush area rugs in light pink and ivory.

"What is that door to?" I asked. There was a door in the left back corner of the back part of my office.

"It's your bathroom; there is also a shower in there. Alice informed me that you like to work out sometimes on your lunch break. I thought you might appreciate freshening up somewhere besides the gym."

"Wow, yea that is great, but you didn't have too. Did Alice explain to you that sometimes meant like twice a month?" I said with a smile.

"No she didn't, but that doesn't matter if you ever need it, it's there for you." I took a quick peek in the bathroom and it was just as luxurious and relaxing as the rest of my office.

"I will let you get situated and then can you meet me in my office in say thirty?"

"Yea I don't have anything else to do." He just smiled and started to walk out.

"Hey Edward," I called after him.

"Yea," he said as he turned around.

"I just wanted to let you know I can't thank you enough for giving me this opportunity and this office, I don't even know where to begin. It's, it's perfect."

"I'm glad you like it and only the best for you." He paused and looked at me for a brief moment, and for some reason all I wanted to do was hug him but I refrained. Not very professional and it was my first day on the job. He just looked so amazing in that moment, and there was something about him I'd never noticed.

I shook it off and put my things up, I didn't have much, just a few office supplies I went out and got the other day. You know pencil holders, post it note holders, just cute things like that, which coincidently go perfectly in my office.

After about twenty minutes I walked to Edwards's office which was just a door down from mine. His was the epitome of modern and sleek. There were straight lines, brushed nickel, a big TV like mine. Where my French doors were was just open and he had a seating area too, but his furniture was red.

This was definitely the very manly version of my office, but I was surprised it wasn't any bigger. I figured the CEO of a business would have the biggest office in the building, but from what I could tell they were the same size.

"Hey Bella, have a seat, I just have a few things to go over with you and then I'll be leaving for the day. I have a big fundraiser to attend tonight in San Diego. I may or may not be in tomorrow, it just depends on how late it goes."

Ok, so what in the hell will I do in the office all day if he isn't here?

It's like he read my thoughts because the next thing out of his mouth was "I will let you know by midnight. If I don't come in there is no need for you to come in either, and you can enjoy a long weekend as I will be out of the office Friday as well. What a week to start huh?"

"I kind of feel useless, are you sure there isn't anything I can do while you are gone at least on Friday?"

"Nope, once you get more accustomed here there will be things I will have you handle when I'm gone but until than the VP will handle anything I need."

I haven't met a VP yet, wonder who it might be, you never hear about them.

"So, let's get started." Edward says as he walks back to the sitting area of his office.

First off he handed me the newest IPhone out and said that my other cell would no longer work because he had the number transferred to the IPhone. He apologized for not telling me first, but it didn't take effect until five pm tonight. He said that the tech team would get everything from my phone transferred over for me.

Secondly, he handed me an IPad and said this was for my personal use and work. He informed me since it was easier to carry around than my laptop I'd probably want to use it when I was out of the office and things like that.

Apparently, my Mac, Iphone and Ipad were all linked together so anything I did on one would sync with the other two. His calendar, and contacts from his devices were synced as well so I knew his schedule and had a way to contact anyone I may need to. Also, any time I added something to his calendar he would know.

After he explained all of the tech stuff he told me about what I would be doing for him.

"You, as you know, are my personal assistant so there will be things as easy as making copies to as daunting as setting up travel plans for me." Daunting? Is he kidding I can do those things in my sleep. I've been traveling back and forth from Forks to Arizona for years to see my mom, finding the best flights were my specialty.

"I think I can manage that, I'm pretty good at finding good flights and making arrangements."

"I was actually teasing about the daunting part. All travel plans consist of is calling the airport, asking for my hangar and telling them when and where I am going. It may be a five minute phone call. As far as hotels, you will have a list of all the hotels I frequent. You just call them and tell them when I need a room and it will all be taken care of." Was he kidding me, he was paying me _way_ too much for what I was doing.

"Are you serious? What do you even need an assistant for then?" I said with a smirk and he just laughed.

"Honestly Bella it really isn't that difficult, I am pretty easy going like my brother, but I have a busy life. Your biggest challenge is to make sure I know about a lot of it and at times making decisions for me." I'm not sure if I should be making decisions for anyone besides myself, hell I don't even make decisions for Jake.

"Uh, I don't know if that is a good idea. What kind of decisions are you talking about?"

"I am asked to attend a lot of events, as long as you keep the calendar updated and keep in contact with me it will be a breeze. Well, for example someone may call and say they want me to speak at ITT's graduation, which is something I would say yes to. However, if someone asks if I can say show up for their restaurant opening, I probably won't have time. In that case you would decline and send the owner and head chef a bottle of wine or something." Ok, that's not too bad.

"So apart from graduations and restaurant openings how do I know what you do and don't want to attend?" I'm guessing over time I will learn more about him but for now I need some kind of guidelines.

"At first, I would suggest you get ahold of me and check first. If I am in the office just place them on hold and ask me. If I'm out of the office let them know and that you will get back to them as soon as you can discuss it with me. However, over time you will be able to make those decisions easily. Don't worry about this Bella I know you will have no problems." I sure hope he understands when I mess up, because I'm sure I will.

After a few more minutes talking about schedules and all that, I started signing papers. They were the typical don't share any secrets and privacy things which were to be expected in a big company like this.

Next were the papers for my insurance, which was amazing. For all executives and upper management as well as their assistants there were no premiums and everything was covered at one hundred percent up to one hundred grand a year. Edward was unbelievably generous, but Jasper did tell me.

Next came my payroll paper work. I was about to sign when I noticed my salary and I almost passed out.

"Edward, the salary written here is double what you said you were going to pay me." He originally said I would make one hundred twenty five thousand a year, which was more than I could ever hope for. The paperwork however said two hundred fifty thousand a year.

"Yes, I know it is, but there will be times when I need you to go with me to things, out of town for sometimes several days. Because of that you will be away from Jake and I know that can't be easy, so you should be compensated for that." Was he fucking kidding me? I love Jake and all, but I kind of figured that beforehand and I was positively happy with the agreed amount from before.

"I knew that beforehand and was happy with the amount we agreed to."

"I know Bella, but I hope to keep you around for a very long time, and there will be times when you absolutely hate me. If it makes you feel better we will think of this for compensation for those times." He just smiled and I couldn't imagine ever hating him, well okay I could and the pay would definitely help.

He told me we only had a couple more things to do. He handed me a corporate credit card and told me this was for my personal use as well. He said knowing I had worked in a coffee shop for a couple years I could probably use some business attire and this would pay for it.

Friday, while he is out of town I had an appointment with a personal shopper to help me get all decked out. On normal business days here at the office its business casual, however if we have meetings, or lunch, or anything like that where we are meeting with those outside the office it is business professional. He was right, after working at Cool Beans I don't have anything that would go under either category. Alice loaned me an outfit for today.

"There is just one more matter to attend to, your car." Oh that's right he was getting me a car, it seemed like forever ago he even mentioned that and it had only been a few hours.

"Are you sure I can't talk you into a BMW, Mercedes or even an Audi?"

"I am absolutely positive Edward. I don't need anything fancy just something to get back and forth from work in." No, I had wanted a Juke for about a year now and it was definitely nice enough for me.

"Okay a Nissan Juke it is, and just so you know, it will be the top of the line model, is that okay with you Ms. Swan?" he said with a smirk.

"Yes that is fine Mr. Cullen," I said smiling.

"Just so you know the car will be one hundred percent in your name. If you ever decided to go another way, the car will be yours. It will be paid off and five years of insurance paid, so don't ever worry about that." This man was insane.

Okay so in a matter of four hours I have started a job where so far I have the dream job and boss. The most amazing office I have ever seen, as well as the latest technology. I should have a new car by tonight and to top it all off, a corporate spending account that is mine to use between the hours of eight am and five pm. That is unless I'm out of town with him and then everything I buy whether food or souvenirs goes on the card.

"Well, Bella I think we have everything covered on our end, just make sure to stop by IT on your way home and have them transfer all your data to your new phone." IT, now where the hell is that at? I don't think he showed me so this could take a while.

He must have seen the confusion on my face. "Don't worry, to make it easy the elevator doesn't have floor numbers but names. IT has their own floor, so does all the other departments, so just push the button in the elevator that goes with the department you need. It might seem a little silly, however with this big of a building it makes it easier for new employees." He was right that was insanely smart, all big buildings should do that.

After about another hour I was headed home. Today had been relatively easy, but I missed Jake and couldn't wait to see him.

As soon as I walked in the house I was greeted with a big hug and kiss from Jake.

"Hey baby, how was your first day?" Ok, so I am not sure how to go about telling Jake I will be making double the original amount, the fact I have a corporate card and the biggest, that Edward is buying me a car and should be here anytime.

"It was good, my office is perfect, did you know Alice helped design it?" He just gave me a look like yea he knew.

"Yea I knew, she will be really happy that you like it, she was worried. She said something about being too pink?" Pink was not my favorite color, however it goes perfectly in my office she did a great job. I'll have to take her to lunch or buy her something for all her hard work.

"Ok, so before we go any further I have a couple things I need to tell you. They aren't bad, but I don't know how you will take it. Just remember it is all good." Jake was giving me a look that made me know I needed to tread lightly here.

"Spit it out Bella, what is going on?"

"Okay, so you know how my salary was one hundred twenty five thousand? Well, because I will have to go out of town sometimes and work long hours Edward thought I deserved more, so I will be making two hundred fifty thousand." I said slowly and was watching Jake's face carefully.

"Are you serious? How in the fuck could I get mad at that, you go baby. I am so proud of you. So is that what you thought I would be mad at?"

"Well, maybe, there are a couple other things. The first one is I have a corporate credit card that during my business hours of eight to five I am only to use. I am not allowed to use my own money under any circumstances. Also, if I have to go out of town for business I use it as well."

"Holy shit Bells, you hit the jackpot with this job. I am starting to have second thoughts about Edward. He doesn't seem that bad." He thinks that now, but buying me a car wasn't going to go over very well. He had always said he wanted to get me my car. He said that is what a husband does, take care of their woman and it was kind of a big deal. He even got in a fight with Jasper when he offered to get us one. He was even going to make payments, but Jasper said it was a Christmas Bonus, basically he could write it off or some shit for work.

Just as I was getting ready to tell him about the car there was a knock at the door. When I opened the door there was a man in a crisp white Nissan shirt.

"Ms. Swan?"

"Yes, I have a delivery for you from Cullen Design, can you please sign here?"

I signed the paper, thanked him and started walking out to see it.

Jake was walking behind me, I stopped and turned to him "Jake, the other thing has to do with this delivery."

Just as I was getting ready to tell him he saw it, and the look on his face, I knew he was pissed.

"What the fuck Bella?"

**Well, what can I say Bella has landed herself in my opinion the perfect job. Some of you may think Edward was trying to hard, but he's not, you will learn the more we go this is just Edward. He takes care of those around him. **

**From the last line Jake doesn't seem too pleased with the car. How do you think he will react, do you think there is a fight in Jake and Bella's future?**

**If you aren't following me already you can find me on Twitter - MrsRachaelM **

**You can also follow my blog for spoilers at: wolfmehard . blogspot (obviously without the spaces)**

**Remember a little love is always appreciated…It definitely helps to keep me motivated.**


	14. Chapter 13 Unexpected Call

**Oh how I wish I could take the credit but we all know who it belongs to.**

**Thank you so much to my pre-reader RFM86 and my beta MistC. Without them this story would be a complete and utter mess. **

**As usual I want to give thanks to TheUnderStudy and Kim Ginsberg for their reviews of Chapter 12. They make me smile and keep me motivated to keep going.**

**There is a link to a picture that inspired Bella's office on my profile.**

**NOTE: DUE TO REAL LIFE BEING HECTIC, I CAN'T PROMISE WEEKLY UPDATES, HOWEVER I WILL TRY MY BEST. I WON'T WAIT UNTIL WEDNESDAYS EITHER I'LL JUST POST WHEN I GET A CHAPTER DONE. THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT OF MY LITTLE STORY AND FOR YOUR CONTINUED PATIENCE. I APPRECIATE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU.**

_Previously_

_Jake was walking behind me, I stopped and turned to him "Jake, the other thing has to do with this delivery." _

_Just as I was getting ready to tell him he saw it, and the look on his face, I knew he was pissed._

"_What the fuck Bella?"_

**JPOV**

It was amazing how fast you can go from being on cloud nine to feeling like the rug had been ripped out from under you.

Bella knew how I felt about anyone besides me getting her a car. Yet, sitting in front of me was a shiny new Pearl White Nissan Juke. From what I can tell it was an SL, which meant fully loaded with leather seats, seventeen inch Black Aluminum-alloy Wheels. I was seconds away from blowing my top, who the fuck does Edward think he was?

"Jake, I'm so sorry. I was going to tell you, and then, but. I'm sorry." She had a tone in her voice that I had never heard before. She seemed unsure, scared, something. However I didn't care at the moment.

"You were going to tell me, so obviously you knew he was getting you one. Why the fuck would you say yes? I know I can't afford to get you a car now, but Bella I want to take care of you. Now this guy comes riding in on his fucking horse and gives you everything. " I was so mad I was seeing red.

"Chill the fuck out Jake, not ten minutes ago you couldn't be happier for me and this job I have. Now because he got me a car, for work I might add, you can't see straight. I don't understand, I know you want to take care of me and for some fucked up reason you think buying me a car is the only way to do that. If it were about the money do you think I'd be with you?" I could barely breathe, the one thing I had always worried about was being able to take care of her, financially. Now, she makes the low blow of saying it out loud that I can't.

I've always known she loved me for me, not what I could provide, or the money in my bank, but in my opinion if a man can't take care of his woman and family financially what good was he?

You are all probably thinking, he should be happy she loves him regardless of the money, and I am. One of the things I loved most about Bella was she didn't care. However, my mom left after dad's accident and I don't remember much of that time except what she said when she left, "If you can't provide for me and Jake what good are you?" Apparently she just meant her because she left me.

All I can concentrate on now was that day: my mom's words, and the look on my dad's face. There was nothing he could do, he was now in a wheelchair and couldn't even chase after her. It would kill me if Bella left.

"I know you aren't with me for the money, hell, you wouldn't be with me if you were. Do you know how insignificant I feel now? The one thing I had left, to get you a car is now gone."

"Jesus Christ Jake, I can't keep doing this, you have to know by now that I love you, not what you can give me. I _need_ a car of my own to get back and forth to work, I can't always borrow Alice's. Now you don't have to worry about the car, we can use whatever money you have saved to go on our honeymoon or something. That's a good thing." She still has no idea I used all my saved money to get her that ring on her finger.

"What is with all the screaming out here?" Alice asked, as she walked out looking confused.

"Edward got me a car for work and it was just arrived and…" Bella had started but Alice cut her off.

"Edward got you a car? Bella, how could you let him do that, we all know how Jake feels about that." Holy shit Alice is on my side. This is a first.

"Alice don't start with me too. Just like I told Jake, I needed a car for work and Edward was getting me one whether I agreed or not. At least it is just the Nissan, he wanted to get me a BMW, Mercedes or an Audi." Well, what do I say about that, I guess at least it was just a Nissan.

"But Bella, you could've said no…" Bella cut off Alice

"Look I've had a long day, I don't want to deal with this right now. I just want to go inside, get something to eat, shower and go to bed." With that she walked off, leaving Alice in a state of disbelief.

"Jake, I'm really sorry, I can have Jasper talk to Edward. I'm positive he had no idea the situation."

"Thanks Ali, but it's okay, Bella seems happy and I don't want to fight about it anymore." I told Alice good night and headed into the house. I needed to apologize to Bella. I love her and just want her to be happy. I really needed to get over the little things and realize she _was_ with me and that was all that should, and did matter.

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe how incredibly stubborn Jake could be sometimes. I know the car was a big deal, but to start a huge fight like that was just ridiculous. Why couldn't he see I wasn't his mom and I wasn't going to leave because he couldn't buy me a car.

I started making myself a sandwich to eat when my phone rang.

"Hello." I said, it took me a second to figure out how to answer on my new IPhone.

"Hey Bella, sorry to be calling so late, but something has come up and I have to go to Chicago for a week, and I need you to come with me." Fuck, this was the last thing I needed. Jake was not going to be happy that I had to leave for a week.

"Okay, well what time do I need to be there in the morning?" I would have to spend the evening smoothing things out with Jake

"Uh, well we are leaving as soon as you can get here; I have to be there first thing in the morning for a meeting with my board." Great, well guess nothing like some distance to make Jakes heart grow fonder, right?

"Oh, okay, I guess I had better get packing then, huh?" I said with a smirk. Edward was my boss, he didn't need to know Jake and I were fighting.

"By the way, did you receive the Nissan?"

"It actually just arrived; I haven't had a chance to drive it yet. I guess I will though soon, on the way to the airport."

"You won't be able to this time Bella; there is a car already on its way to pick you up. I'd hate for you to leave your car at the airport all week. Plus, if we get home late I don't want you driving." Great, I had to leave my car at home with a very pissed off Jake _and_ Edward was sending me a car.

"That's great, thanks Edward. Well, like I said, I better get to packing. One thing I guess I should find out first is what am I wearing? I won't be making my shopping appointment and I will need to get some stuff from Alice." What the hell was I doing, Edward didn't care about my clothes. I was just expected to be ready to go.

"Don't worry about that, just bring the necessities, you will be meeting with someone tomorrow to go shopping. Also, just wear something comfy tonight, we won't be doing anything tonight except the flight and checking into the hotel. See you soon."

"Yep, see ya soon." Ok, well the necessities won't be hard to pack. I just grabbed my bathroom items, and started to pack the rest when Jake walked in.

He was full of expressive looks this evening. He looked worried, scared and confused all in one, he probably thinks I'm leaving.

"Bells, wha, where, don't go. I'm sorry I didn't mean to get so mad. I am so happy for you and your new job. I'm even happy that Edward is making sure you have what you need." God, he sounded scared.

I walked over to him and put my hands on either side of his face and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Baby, I'm not leaving. Well, I am but its work related. Edward called as soon as I got inside and told me we have to go to Chicago for the week. I'm not sure what is going on, but apparently it's important because we leave tonight. Oh, and he is sending a car to pick me up so please don't trash my new car," I said with a giggle, I didn't want things tense and shaky when I leave.

"I won't do anything but maybe get a personalized license plate that says Mrs. Black on it." He gave me the most amazing smile and I knew then we would be perfectly ok.

"What can I help you with, babe? Do you need help packing or anything? There's the Jake I know and love.

"Nope, I think I'm good. I just need a few things. I am going shopping with a personal shopper tomorrow in downtown Chicago so I just need my pjs and necessities. Thank you though."

"How long until you leave," he said as there was a knock on the door.

"Apparently now, walk me out?"

"Absolutely, here give me your bags."

We walked to the front door and sure enough when I opened it there was my driver. He looked really familiar too, but I'm not sure from where.

Jake walked me to the car while my driver, _my driver_ that sounds so weird. Anyway, my driver loaded my bags into the car.

Jake kissed me goodbye and told me to let him know where I was staying when I got the chance. He also told me he was really proud of me and promised not to mess with my car.

I kissed him back, got in the car and I was off to the airport.

**I know this is a lot shorter chapter than I usually do, but I had to set up the next chapter **** which will include, the flight, check in and shopping…That will be fun.**

**So, who do you think the familiar driver is?**

**If you aren't following me already you can find me on Twitter - MrsRachaelM **

**You can also follow my blog for spoilers at: wolfmehard . blogspot (obviously without the spaces)**

**Remember a little love is always appreciated…It definitely helps to keep me motivated.**


End file.
